RPM
by ARMV7
Summary: (Forza Horizon 1/2 AU) The Vytal Racing festival; known as the Summer Hotspot for all Remnant racing talent. Follow team RWBY as they rise to fame at the festival. Join in as they compete in intense team style racing, all to become major prize winning champions of the festival! Freezerburn, Ladybug, and Arkos focused. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Showcase

**A/N Here it is! My new AU! Which is based off of two things; Forza Horizon 2, and Driveclub. I'm taking the team style racing of Driveclub and combining it with the festival scene of Forza Horizon 2. And RWBY of course! There will be some scenes that parody those of the actual show. Big shout out to Arieko, PeoplexLikexGrapes, and Autistic-Grizzly as their racing/RWBY stories inspired me to write this, hope you guys give this a chance! There's a full car list on my profile as well as more info. **

**This chapter is mostly AU building, pairings will be expanded in the following order, Freezerburn, Ladybug, then Arkos. **

**I don't own Driveclub, Forza Horizon 2, or RWBY, and all cars mentioned in this story are registered trademarks of their respective manufacturers. Horacio Pagani; please don't sue me.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Showcase.

The Vytal countryside; an area divided up by canyons, valleys, hills, and mountains. A place known for the expansive Mantle Valley, The Sanctum Mountain Range, and the twisting roads of The Red Rock Cliffs. Now you'd think that a place like this would be the perfect summer getaway, unless you like the roar of engines, loud parties, and thunderous racing; you'd be wrong.

_"It's another bright and sunny day here in beautiful Vytal countryside, I'm Sun your radio host here on 106.9 FM, and today I have with me a very special guest, COO of the Vytal Racing Festival; Ozpin himself."_

_"Good to be here Mr. Wukong,"_

_"So what's in store for this year's festival? "_

_"Well, Vytal 2014 is going to be the biggest yet, with some major funding from Schnee Aerodynamics; I'm proud to introduce this year's newest twist; t-"_

The sound in the cabin was shifted from radio chatter, to the smooth roar of a naturally aspirated 6.3 liter V12 engine, belonging to none other than the famous prancing black horse. A bight yellow Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. The Italian monster veered down a countryside road, at the helm; was a girl with a long flowing mane of golden hair, wearing a yellow midriff bearing tank-top and khaki short-shorts, in the recessed seat next to her was a younger girl with short black hair, fading to crimson at the edges. Wearing a black and red v-neck and black skinny jeans. The blonde focused her aviator-clad eyes on the road and gave a devilish smile, slamming her booted foot down on the lightweight gas pedal; the F12 roared to life, the digital needle of the speedometer quickly rocketed to numbers past 260 kilometers an hour.

The crimsonette girl was lurched back in her bolstered seat, her expression saying that she was clearly not fond of the blonde's driving.

"Yang! What're you doing!" She shouted, her voice being drowned out by 730 horsepower of pure shameless power.

"This'll get us to the café faster, just chill out Ruby!" The blonde one shouted back.

The young racers where heading to a local lakeside café a few miles from the Vytal Racing festival or VRF for short. The festival was held each year during the hot summer months in Vale, it focused on a series of events to which 250 drivers would enter. The festival used a colored wristband system for divers to make their way up the leader-boards.

Little did the contestants know, this year's festival had an upscale twist.

As the F12 flew down the faded asphalt, Yang began to mull over what this year had in store. 2014 would be Yang's third consecutive year going to the festival, her fist time was at the young age of seventeen. The blonde had come a long way since her first race and was now a pretty respected driver among the competition. For Ruby on the other hand; this was her fist time racing anywhere outside of Signal Motor speedway where she would go and race for fun. Yang had decided that it was prime time that Ruby got into the legal festival racing scene and decided to, almost literally, drag her sister along for this year's races.

During her final year at Signal High, Yang had been allured by the ads she had seen online for people to come down and compete in the festival. So after she begged her mother; a woman by the name of Summer, she saddled up in her beat-up 2005 Acura Integra GT and decided to participate. Though her first year had gone poorly, and she barely fished in the top 200, Yang was filled with drive and given the push to compete again the following year. Her second year had gone 10 times better than her first, she placed in the purple wristband events and had even earned a sponsorship from GoPro. As the blonde's fame grew, so did the amount of prize money she won, and used said money to purchase her Ferrari F12. By the end of her second year, Yang was top of the podium in the purple wristband events.

But in Ruby's case, she had never ventured out from Signal Motor speedway. After Yang had risen to fame at the VRF, she had given Ruby her old 05' Integra as a hand-me-down. Much to Yang's pleasure; Ruby had taken to driving like a duck to water, the girl showed extraordinary skills for someone of such a young age. So after a little bribery and a promise of some cookies, Yang had successfully convinced Ruby to come along.

With this year's season spooling up, Yang had decided to bring along Ruby, this time however; Summer was much more lenient as she loved seeing her daughters bond over something that they could enjoyingly share with each other.

The red-clad racer had only one problem; her Integra didn't meet the minimum performance index ratings to compete, meaning she either needed to buy a new car, or stand at the sidelines and be a spectator.

Two things she wasn't really fond of doing.

Before Ruby could think any further her body lurched forward, straining against the racing harness as the 1525 kilogram Maranello monster came to an abrupt halt.

Ruby was glad she skipped out on lunch today.

Looking to her sister by two years, Ruby gave a disgruntled look to which Yang smiled at.

"We're here~" Yang excitedly sang.

Continuing to give Yang the stink eye, Ruby slowly turned her focus from the grinning blonde to the café before her. The Café was sat next to a short dirt side road, and mainly served as a rest stop for the general public, but when the festival kicked up, the place was turned into a small gathering spot for drivers; newcomers and veterans alike.

"C'mon, let's go get something to drink, we still have an hour before the festival starts."

Yang beckoned as she climbed out of the Berlinetta, Ruby in tow. The crimsonette gave a quizzical look as to why Yang had rolled the windows back up and locked the car, the cafe had a patio that sat 3 feet from the small dirt parking lot rendering the car impossible to steal without them noticing.

Questions aside Ruby took a deep breath in and out, reveling in the fresh smell of the nearby river and sweet aroma of the evergreen trees that shrouded the area.

"Vale is beautiful this time of year isn't it?" Ruby joyfully asked.

No response.

"Yang?"

Nothing.

Ruby turned to find that Yang had already purchased a drink and was sitting down with some redhead. Instinctively Ruby turned back to the F12, only to realize why Yang had put her car on lock-down; it was another one of her ploys to get her to meet new people.

This was something Yang had done often, she always inched Ruby on when it came to broadening her social horizons, Ruby didn't have many friends back at Signal High, as most of her spare time Ruby would spend at the track, fine tuning her skills and her car.

Seeing no way out; Ruby frowned slightly, pulling out her phone she noticed a text from Yang;

_**/ If you want to be a good racer, you should get to know your competition, get out there and make some friends! /**_

Rolling her eyes, Ruby unfortunately leaned against the car sitting next Yang's F12 and began to tap a message back, just as she was about to hit send, an annoyed screech startled her causing her to lose her balance and fall over.

Propping herself up on her elbow Ruby rubbed the back of her head and faced the source of the noise.

There standing before her was a girl no taller than her, dressed in white skinny jeans, a white collared blouse and a light blue bolero jacket, with her frost white hair down. But the thing that scared Ruby the most was those cold and calculating ice-blue eyes.

"What in the world are you doing!" She screeched.

"Uhh, sorry?" Ruby still didn't know what she did wrong.

"You can't just lean up against someone's car like you own it!"

"Huh?" Car? Ruby turned to the 'car' in question and was now filled to the brim with fear.

The car she was leaning on was a snow white, 1.4 million Lien Hypercar, though Ruby didn't recognize the model she did notice the Oval shaped emblem baring the name; Pagani.

"What are you? Some kind of brain dead, dunce? Do you have any idea what that says?" The girl in white pointed to the badge that bared the model of the car, squinting her eyes Ruby carefully read;

"Pa-gan-i." She carried onto the model "H-h, uh yeeeer, oh-ah? H-h-y-r-ha?' Ruby was clearly befuddled by the second word.

"This is what I mean with you rookie drivers!" This girl was scaring Ruby more and more.

"-It's pronounced Way-ra actually." A third voice had entered the so-called conversation. Standing over Ruby and offering her hand was a mysterious raven-haired girl who looked to be the same age as Yang, with brilliant amber eyes and a bow resting on her head. This new mystery girl wore an all black ensemble except for her purple skinny jeans.

"Wayra, named after Wayra or 'God of the winds', claimed by Car and You magazine as super car of the year."

"Finally someone who isn't a mindless moron." The one in white said.

Taking the hand offered to her; Blake pulled Ruby back to her feet,

"Thanks, ... uhm what's your name?"

"Blake."

"Well Blake I'm Ruby."

"Are either one of you going to pay for the damages to my car!?"

"There's no damages." They said in unison.

"Ugh! Whatever, just walk away and don't ever talk to me again." And with that the white-clad girl stomped off. Ruby turned to Blake only, to find that she too was strutting away, directly towards a midnight black Mercedes Benz SLS AMG.

Ruby moped her way back over to Yang's F12 and sat down next to it, before she knew it Yang was already somberly looming over her. Passing Ruby an ice cream sandwich Yang sat in the dirt next to her.

"Make any friends sis?"

"Unless you count getting chewed out and shown up by someone as a friend, than yes I just made two awesome friends." Ruby finished her sarcastic rant with a gesture towards the two girls she had just crossed paths with. Yang followed the gesture with a slightly shocked look.

"Ruby? Do you have any idea who those two are?"

'N-No."

"That girl in the white." Yang pointed "is Weiss Schnee, as in super rich Schnee Aerodynamics, Weiss. She was last year's champion in the gold wristband events."

The mention of Weiss jogged Ruby's memory a bit, the gold wristband events were the highest you could go. Ruby had vividly remembered Yang coming home after the festival and complaining that the 'Princess' as she called her, beat her again. Her F12 was no match for Weiss' Huayra and time after time Yang lost, however as time went on, a competitive friendship had blossomed between the girls and are currently pretty close friends.

"Right, but what about that Blake girl?"

"Oh! Sis got a name! Nice job!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine, anyways, Blake is the blue wristband champ, I had to beat her once so i could move on to the purple wristband events."

Ruby just nodded along as she ate her sandwich, it wasn't a cookie, but it'd have to do for now. As the sisters a at together watching the tree branches sway in the cool breeze; Yang noticed a group of people crowding around Blake's SLS AMG.

Amid a mix of curiosity and fear Ruby was pulled over by none other than her overzealous sister. As the girls drew closer to the car the faint sound of someone talking on the radio get louder, Yang recognized the voice while Ruby had no idea who or what it was.

_"That's right folks you just heard it, Ozpin himself is offering 24 spots up for grabs in this year's team racing events, if you want in, get yourself and your car down here now! And remember you heard it first here on 106.9.'"_

At the end of the sentence, the serene and quiet atmosphere was lost as everyone scrambled to their vehicles. Motor after motor started, this was a one-time opportunity and no one wanted to miss out.

"C'mon! I'm not missing this!" Yang beckoned as she joined the mad dash to her vehicle. In mere seconds Yang and Ruby climbed into the car. With a electronic click the engine started up, The advanced TCS system kicked in as Yang floored the gas pedal, the car was able to avoid wheel-spin and shot through the dust cloud that now blanketed the parking lot. Veering into the main road; Yang diligently shifted into third gear, the 7-speed dual-clutch semi-automatic gearbox allowing for super short shifts. In front of Yang was none other the sleek rear of Blake's SLS AMG, Yang could see the small extendable wing popping up out of the rear deck meaning that they were already going 100 miles per hour.

_"Oh! And the first two spots hive been taken, better get here fast!'" _The radio boomed as Yang drove along.

Yang tapped the steering wheel mounted shift-er once more, the car flew past Blake's as it shifted into fourth. The small two lanes of the side road twisted along the Riverside, the festival was 2 miles away meaning that her chances of getting a spot were slightly better than null.

Ruby smiled at the fact that her sister was leading the small horde of cars that left the café, but she was grimacing at Yang's crazy driving, something Yang was well known for.

Smiling as she slid into sixth, Yang took another turn without braking, the cars advanced aerodynamics allowed for tight cornering at high speeds.

But her F12 wasn't the only car that could do that.

In her rear view mirror, Yang noticed the sun shine off of a bright white dot, as the dot approached Yang quickly made out that is was none other than Weiss and her Huayra.

_"We're down to just 18 spots left people! Hurry!"_

"Not this time!" Yang shouted as she slammed her foot further, the F12 was going 165 miles per hour with Weiss hot on her tail.

The Huayra's V-12 had the same 730 horsepower of Yang's F12, but Weiss had one advantage;

Twin - turbo.

As Weiss approached the rear of the F12, Yang shifted into seventh. But Weiss was still gaining ground on her, as the first and only turn of their two mile route approached, Yang slowed the car down and veered left, taking the inside of the turn Yang forgot once again about the superior handling of Weiss' Huayra.

The one advantage Weiss had was the active aerodynamics of her car, capable of changing the height of the front from the ground and independently operating four flaps placed at the rear and front of the car. The behavior of the flaps is managed by a dedicated control unit that feeds information from systems such as the ABS and ECU, allowing the flaps to lean into the turn much like that of an airplane.

_"C'mon people! Just ten spots left!"_

As Yang began to regain speed, Weiss shot past her and down the last stretch to the festival. Now on a main road and continuing to speed up, Yang swerved out of the way as a red and orange 2011 Koenigsegg Agera blew past her.

"What the hell!" She yelled, Ruby sat back in awe, that Agera was easily going 200 miles per hour.

Pulling the car from the dirty shoulder to the warm asphalt, Yang silently fumed with anger as yet another car passed her, her expression however, changed as she realized who it was, at the helm of yet another Pagani, this one a Zonda R, was her close friend Pyrrha Nikos whom she was just talking to at the café.

_"6 spots people! 6!"_

"Hang on Rubes!" Yang shouted over the roar of the engine, the car was able to quickly regain it's speed, now barreling down the road at 187 miles per hour. Flags dotted the sides of the road as they entered the epicenter if the festival. The F12 began to slow down as Yang reached the checkpoint.

Flying through the finishing gates; Yang let out a loud whoop as they claimed their spot.

Behind her 4 other cars had made it too, Blake's SLS AMG, along with a 2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, a 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, and a 2012 Nissan GT-R Black Edition.

Yang couldn't make out who the drivers were.

"We made it! Whoo Yes!" Yang was shouting out the window as her car slowed to a crawl and approached the festival's main gates.

Once more Ruby sat back in the seat in total awe, the festival was huge! It was separated into four sectors; the car showcase; where you could purchase new cars, the garage area for tuning and customization, the main stage, and the rest area. The festival had followed a neon red theme with VRF flags doting the entire area. The festival center could be reached by two separate roads that came in from the North and East, forming a cross-hair shape in the middle.

"Hello? Remnant to Ruby?, anyone there?" Yang asked as she waved her hand in front of Ruby's shocked face.

"..."

"Had the same reaction my first time..." Yang muttered.

As Yang's F12 rolled to the greeters toll booth, she noticed Blake's SLS AMG behind her, the raven-haired girl giving her a sly smile.

As Yang finally reached the booth, she rolled the window down the rest of the way. There standing in front of her car was a blonde haired boy with a headset on his head and a clipboard in his hands.

He approached the car and leaned towards the window, Yang instantly remembered who he was.

"Hey Yang! Welcome back!"

"Still working the booth Jaune?" Yang retorted.

"N-no! Well yeah... but I got a car this year and I am destined to race." Jaune proclaimed with confidence.

"What kind?"

"You, are looking at the proud owner of a new KTM X-BOW R." Jaune said as he took a triumphant pose.

Yang stifled a laugh "X-BOW? Like one of those open-wheeler? Those things are just glorified go-karts"

"No they're not, my Dad always told me that-, you know what just take this pass and head on through."

The latter blonde handed Yang a small pamphlet, inside was all of the basic info on the festival, as well as an advert for this year's team racing. Yang tossed it to Ruby who began to read;

**/ Vytal Racing festival 2014, this year we're proud to feature our latest endeavor team racing-/ **

Ruby skipped over the legal info and read the last sentence

**/ Head to the keynote this evening at 6:00 to get the details from Ozpin himself, don't miss it!/**

Ruby sighed, it looked like she might end up being a spectator after all. Yang took note of her sisters somber mood and decided to cheer her up.

"C'mon sis! Let's head over to Junior's garage, that's where the magic happens!"

"Fine..."

Yang slowly drove to the eastern side of the festival, there; sat Junior's garage, the place was used by the drivers to upgrade and customize their cars, because this is a competition all mods had to be done by the drivers themselves because there just wasn't enough mechanics to go around.

As the F12 pulled into a large tented area, Yang quick pointed out where Junior was, the man was currently looming over the Massive V10 located in the back of a gold Saleen S5S Raptor, its owner Yang recognized as none other then the ginger himself;

Cardin Winchester.

Yang pulled the car to a halt and watched the scene before her,

"How many times have I told you Winchester! No illegal mods!" Junior yelled as he slammed the rear shell of the Raptor shut.

"Pffft, whatever man, just fix the thing so I can race already." Cardin spat.

Junior shook his head as he walked away, "Damn kids think you can get away with everything..."

"Is that Junior?" Ruby asked as she undid her racing harness.

"Yeah that's him, that other guy is Cardin Winchester, stay away from him, he's totally bad news." Yang explained.

Ruby nodded along as the two girls exited the car, Ruby took in her surroundings, along the length of the large tented area, was dozens of cars, each with their respective owners working on them. As Ruby continued to look around, a voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Blondie! You're here!"

"Yeah I'm back" Yang beamed "I'll take the usual, inspect the car and text me the deets."

"You got it." Junior left Cardin's S5S Raptor behind and got right down to business on Yang's F12.

After showing Ruby around, Yang led her younger sister to the keynote speech taking place on the main stage.

The main stage was located in a flat grassy field right next to the automotive showcase building, a massive stage usually to showcase top bands, such as the 'Achieve Men'.However tonight the stage was being used by Ozpin, the COO of the festival, at the mention of team racing almost all of the ranked drivers took an immediate interest and flooded to the festival. Ozpin had given 24 of the 40 spots up to any diver willing to participate, and lucky for Yang; she was one of them.

As the crowd awaited Ozpin's arrival; Ruby was beginning to think that agreeing to come along had been a bad idea. The red-clad racer had no car, no money, and didn't even have a place in the team competition. As she stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world, Yang tried to cheer her up, this time though she already had a sure fire plan in place.

"Rubes, don't worry about it, I have a surprise for ya later, that'll turn that frown upside-down~."

Ruby couldn't help but smile at Yang's silly wording, turning to her elder sister Ruby wanted to know what the 'surprise' in question was. But a surprise isn't a surprise if you tell.

As their bantering carried on, a third individual had began to make her way to the chatting sisters. Ruby waved to Blake as she walked up from behind Yang.

"H-Hey Blake!"

"Ruby."

Yang turned and faced her raven-haired competitor.

"Blake! You made it!"

Recoiling from Yang's outburst Blake shook her head yes. It was then a fourth voice entered the conversation.

"What's she doing here?" This was Weiss, everyone except Blake took a step back at the sudden appearance of the girl. She was pointing to Ruby with an 'Are you kidding me!' Look on her face.

Yang gave Weiss a once over, "No, 'Hello how are you Yang?' And you say I have no manners... but if you must know; she's gonna race in the team tournaments princess."

As the white and yellow pair began to bicker like an old couple, Blake nudged Ruby in the arm.

"It's so obvious."

Ruby turned, "What'dya mean?"

"Weiss and Yang, the two do this all the time. They argue, have a race to see who's right, and then come close to kissing each-other but never do, seriously those two should just get together already."

Ruby's eyes widened and her face flushed, she had remembered Yang talking about some girl she likes and by the way Yang had described her, Weiss was a perfect match.

"So how do you know Yang?" Ruby wanted to desperately change the subject.

"We raced against each-other last year, what about you?"

"Oh she's my sister, and decided to bring me along this year."

"Well that's very nice of her the festival i-" Blake was cut off as the loud sound of a microphone cracking filled the otherwise still air.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen!" The crowed cheered at Ozpin's greeting. The man appeared to be in his late forties, dressed in a casual green and black suit.

"Now I'm going to cut right to the chase, you are here right now because, you've chosen to compete in the team events featured this year rather than the intended standards, so allow me to give you a brief rundown on how this will work." The crown quieted down, allowing for him to continue. "The team based events will work like so; two days from today the 40 of you will participate in a series of races that will determine what team you will be on, teams will consist of 4 drivers each. No more, no less. In terms of the actual races, they will take place in the surrounding area. A race will consist of 1 member from each team as a representative, if that rep wins the race, they earn a point for their respective team, and at the end of the season, the team with the most points wins the grand prize, the prize this year is a secret so please, don't ask."

The crowd began to cheer, before being silenced by Ozpin again. "For now however, enjoy the festival, go see a showcase, enjoy the food, and get some practice in before the qualifiers." With not another word Ozpin walked off the stage, and the crowd cheered once more.

Ruby was finally accepting the fact that she wouldn't be racing this year, Yang didn't bring her out here to watch, did she?

As the night came to a close, Ruby and Yang checked themselves into Carson Motel, which was a few miles Northwest of the festival. Their small room consisted of two beds, a small TV, and a rather off-putting bathroom. The hotels and motels in the surrounding area to the festival always jacked up their prices because a bunch of young rich drivers was a cash cow for the owners.

The Motel was located in a small town named Carson, it had a simple layout; a long main road that stretched from end to end, and multiple shops, hotels, and other accommodations rested along it. Behind those buildings was smaller residential property.

Yang flopped on to the bed and let out a sigh of relief, it was a total fluke she made it into the new competition this year. The blonde looked to the her sister who was sitting on the opposite bed, playing racing games on her phone.

"Alright I think you've waited long enough sis." Yang said as she left her bed and joined Ruby on hers.

"Is this about the surprise you mentioned?" Ruby aid as she paused her game.

"Yeah it is, you ready?" Yang excitedly asked.

"Uh yeah?"

"I have a way where you can get into the team events on Tuesday and get you a nice, shiny new car."

"WHAT! REALLY!?" Ruby leaped up from the bed and landed in the center of the room.

"Kay, here it is, I pulled some strings and managed to get you into one of those showcase events tomorrow. You'll be driving a brand-new Lotus Evora GT, if you win, you get a spot on the competition and the keys to the car, easy!"

"Sounds too good to be true, what's the catch?"

"No catch, just win and that's it!" Yang said a little to quickly.

"What am I up against?" Ruby prodded on.

"Oh ya'know... a vehicle..." Yang averted her eyes to anything but Ruby.

"Yang you're a terrible lair."

"Alright, you may or not be racing against a helicopter...through the Mantle valley...with a live TV crew filming your every move."

"_**WHAT!**_" Ruby was shocked, scared, and a tad bit interested.

"Look, just calm down! My car got cleared to compete, we'll head over there tomorrow and get some practice in before the event starts."

"You and your bright ideas sis...'

"Come on Ruby! You got this in the bag, give it a chance hm?"

"F-Fine." Ruby begrudgingly accepted Yang's great idea, all she had to do know was win a race against a helicopter, in car she's never driven before, in front of millions of people.

"Oh no..." Ruby sighed as she flopped back onto her bed.

Make it or break it, she was going to do this.

**A/N There ya have it! My first racing fic. More characters will appear down the road, as well as romance via Freezerburn Ladybug, and Arkos pairings which I will expand on in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll see ya guys next chapter! Don't forget to follow, fav, and review! Once again thanks to Arieko, PeopleXLikeXGrapes, and Autistic Grizzly glad I could be apart of this RWBY racing, coalition!**

**-ARMV7**

.


	2. Chapter 2 Helicopters and Parties

**A/N Today's my birthday so here's the longest chapter I've ever written of all my works. Thanks to all of those follows, favs, and ****Arieko, Autistic Grizzly, and ScarlierLemon thanks for your reviews! **** You guys keep me going! This fic is going to be my main focus for the next while, along with my other fic Frustration Right. Trying something new and going to reply to guest reviews in the A/N's **

**Nobody Epic: Yeah you're basically right, this is basically just Forza Horizon with a team style twist, and this is the best? Wow, I cannot express how flattering that is, thanks for your feedback and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Drive-On!**

Chapter 2. Helicopters and Parties.

6:00 A.M. in the Vytal countryside was currently a place of serenity and quiet. As the sun rose over the Eastern Mountains; the valley slowly came to life, animals awoke from their slumber, and early risers began their commutes to work. As these commuters made their ways to work, the only cars left behind in the lots, outcroppings, and garages; were those of the Festival. Cars of many manufacturers sat idly, waiting for those who drove them to return and begin another day of furious practice. Today was Tuesday and the Festival didn't kick off until the following Wednesday; allowing for rookies and veterans alike, to acquaint or reacquaint themselves with the environment.

As for one rookie in particular, one by the name of Ruby Rose, had barely slept a wink last night, whether it was from excitement or nervousness; she didn't know.

The crimsonette had set an early alarm for 6:30 in the morning, as her sister had made a promise to take her out to the Mantle Valley to get some dire practice in, and dire it was. Ruby had never driven anything over 300 horsepower, she didn't even know what the Mantle Valley looked like, and never in the seventeen years she's been on this planet that she'd think her first pro race would be against a helicopter.

So here she was, silently pretending she was sleeping. Every few minutes she'd open an eye to peek at the time. 6 o'clock, then quarter after, and now the time rested at 6:28 A.M. The girl was almost sweating with anticipation as the seconds went by.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

There it went.

Almost flipping off of her bed, Ruby landed on the floor with a silenced 'thump' wasting no time, she darted into the small motel washroom and prepared herself for today's endeavors.

Several minutes later Ruby was dressed in a red v-neck and white short-shorts with some casual loafers. Ruby diligently stepped over to the latter half of the room, and to the bed Yang was resting on. It appeared as though Yang had pushed the pillows off of her bed and resorted to using her mass of blonde curls as a replacement pillow.

Reaching the bed, Ruby began to jostle the sleeping blonde.

"Come on Yaannng, get up." Ruby said as she tugged on Yang's dangling arm.

"_MMnnmmmRggnff_" Yang groaned.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Ruby shouted, picking up one of the downed pillows; Ruby gently hit Yang with it.

"I'm up..." Yang didn't move an inch.

Ruby hit her again.

"I'm up..."

Again.

"I'm up..."

Once more

"I'M UP!" She screeched, unfurling herself from her hair; Yang glared at Ruby.

"Hurry up and get ready, you said you'd take me out to practice!"

"Slow down baby sis... gimme a minute."

Ruby left Yang to her morning rituals and exited the room, she remembered seeing a small coffee shop across the street.

Returning a few minutes later with two extra-large cups of coffee in hand, Ruby entered the hallway to find a, now dressed, Yang chatting with a redhead Ruby had recognized from before. Yang noticed Ruby walking up in the background and decided to introduce them.

"Hey Rubes, I got someone I want'ya to meet."

Handing Yang her coffee, Ruby gave a nervous nod.

"Ruby this is Pyrrha. Pyrrha this is my little sister; Ruby." Yang backed away as she introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby" Pyrrha waved "Yang has told me a lot about you."

"Hi Pyrrha." Ruby extended her hand to which Pyrrha shook kindly.

"Rubes, remember that Zonda R that flew past us yesterday?"

"Yeah, wait that was you?" Ruby astonishingly pointed at Pyrrha.

"Guilty as charged." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah Pyrrha was the tournament winner my first year at the Festival, and she still holds the record as the youngest driver to have ever win the festival." Yang explained.

"Wow..."

"Well Pyrrha I'd love to stay, but i promised Ruby here I'd get her out for some practice, she's participating in the kickoff showcase event."

"The helicopter one?"

"Yup" Yang's voice was full of enthusiasm to which Ruby rolled her eyes to.

"Well Ruby I wish you good luck." Pyrrha said as she Began to walk down the opposite direction of the hallway.

Ruby finally managed to drag Yang outside to her condensation covered yellow F12. Before any door handles were touched, Yang and Ruby shared a glance, and proceeded to chug down the rest of their coffee as Yang had a strict rule about liquids in her car.

Unlocking the F12 with the digital key fob, both the blonde and the crimsonette climbed in. As Yang shut the door she noticed that very same bright orange Agera that had nearly killed her the previous day.

.She resisted the urge to step out and run her keys alongside the thing.

Putting her sandal clad foot on the brake pedal, Yang hit the steering wheel mounted start button and did up her harness to which Ruby followed suit.

Another one of the rules in Yang's car was safety first.

As the quiet cabin was now filled with the soft roar of the engine spinning up; Yang's senses had come to life, within seconds of Ruby finishing her harness, Yang put the car in reverse, doing a 90 degree reverse turn, Yang slammed her foot on the pedal and peeled out of the small parking lot. Yang hoped the loud roar of her engine combined with the squealing of tires woke every sleeping soul in the motel up.

Carson was located just a few miles from the Mantle Valley, meaning the drive was too short and didn't allow for much of Yang's antic infused driving.

As the blonde pulled her F12 to the side of the road where the start line of today's showcase events would take place she began to observe the road in front of her. The Mantle Valley wasn't a complicated set roads, it contained multiple straight side roads that split off from a single main road on which today's events would take place. The road in question was a flat countryside road that ran along farmland and open fields, it had its straightaways and it's curves making the challenge range somewhere between the beginner and intermediate levels of driving. As Yang finished her observation she glanced to Ruby who was looking more nervous than ever, maybe this wasn't the best way to get her sister to start racing, but Yang had the utmost faith in her sister's abilities.

"Oh! I almost forgot, here you should probably read this." Reaching into her pocket Yang handed Ruby a pamphlet on today's showcase events.

All that did was make Ruby feel even more pressured.

"Okay sis, lemme show ya how it's done." Yang brought the car back onto the road and gained speed. The course contained several pockets of turns divided by two straightaways, the still morning air was spit by the turbulent roar of Yang's F12, peeling down the first straightaway, the car picked up speed like nothing and flew past 120 miles per hour like nothing.

Hitting the paddle shifter again; the car glided into fourth, the sheer force of the F12 shifting pushed Ruby back in her seat. The F12 was rapidly coming up to the first set of turns when Ruby began to worry, Yang's foot was still, mashed on the gas pedal and looked like it wasn't letting up anytime soon. The red-clad girl squinted her eyes shut as the turn was no more than 50 feet away, suddenly the car wavered to the left, the ESP Premium stability control and F1-Trac traction control kicking in. Yang didn't even touch the brake pedal as she used the opposite side of the road and part of the shoulder to cut the turn short.

Lucky for them there was not a single car out here this morning.

As Yang approached the second and third turns; she actually used the brakes this time, the CCM3 carbon ceramic disc brakes allowed for short stopping distance. The F12's traction control kicked in once more as Yang drifted around the fourth turn and onto the second straightaway.

Ruby looked on quizzically as Yang had pulled the car over to the shoulder again and brought it to a halt.

"Uhh, Yang? Why'd we stop?"

Yang began to undo her harness, "Because it's your turn, silly!"

Ruby's jaw hit the floor, "W-Wha? My turn? You never let me drive this thing!"

"Well now's your chance!~" Yang finished her harness and exited the car, Ruby's jaw was still flapping like a fish a what Yang had just said. The blonde reached the passenger side of the car and ushered Ruby out and over to the drivers side. With the soft slam of two doors, the girls had switched places, Ruby at the helm and Yang patiently sitting next to her.

"Yang? Are you sure about this?" Ruby said as she gripped the flat bottom steering wheel.

"Trust me, if you practice in this; that Lotus Evora will feel like nothing, now let's do this." Yang slipped on her aviators and gave Ruby the affirmative nod.

Ruby slowly but surely stepped on the gas pedal, as her confidence grew so did her speed, as she quickly accelerated past 100 miles per hour. When the car hit 155 the first turn came into view, deciding not to try that crazy turning maneuver Yang did earlier, she applied the brakes albeit a little to much and the car slowed down to a mere 80 miles per hour. Yang smirked a Ruby's careful driving. Ruby had cleared the second, third and fourth turns without going over 90 miles an hour whereas Yang had cleared them without going under 110.

Ruby slowly pulled the car to the shoulder again and came to a smooth stop.

"How was tha- mmpf." Ruby was cut off a Yang pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang pulled away showing her eerily wide smile.

"Was I good?" Ruby asked again.

"You did great for someone who's never driven an exotic before; but you need to work on your cornering."

Ruby nodded and shared the same smile with Yang.

"Let's try that again."

Maybe, just maybe she could win this after all.

_Lotus Lightning, Showcase Event later that afternoon. _

Yang, along with Ruby arrived at the showcase event in Yang's F12. Pulling the Maranello into the driver's parking area, Both girls climbed out of the car, the sight they were greeted with was familiar to Yang but completely new to Ruby.

Where the two had spent hours practicing this morning; was now decorated in the Festival's signature neon red theme. Barriers had been set up to block off local traffic, each barrier showed the same HKS logo on them as they were the main sponsors of the event. There was a growing crowd at the starting line of spectators and fellow drivers alike. Ruby could see the camera crews from the popular show Speedrush TV interviewing some of the people in said crowd.

As she continued to look around she noticed the rotor-wing helicopter resting on a makeshift helipad just of to the side of the road.

"C'mon, we're over here." Yang beckoned as she gestured to a large white tent just behind the starting line.

Ruby noted that the tent had the signature ABC Lotus Emblem on the side.

Lifting the flap of the tent; Ruby came face to bumper with the car she'd be driven today. There sat a bright red Lotus Evora GTE with a matte black stripe running along the top. Ruby then noticed the drivers standing around the car, one driver in particular was none other than Blake Belladonna.

"Blake? What're you doing here?" Yang asked.

The raven-haired girl perked up "Huh? Oh I thought I'd come down a see your sister race."

Yang raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Ruby butted in "Well thanks for coming Blake."

"Y-You're welcome."

Yang decided to change the subject, one thing you should know about Blake is that she's a walking encyclopedia when it comes to cars, never has there been a time when she didn't know something.

"So Blake? What can you tell us 'bout the car here."

"It's a limited version of Evora GTE Road Car Concept, with increased engine power from 345 to 438 horsepower. Swapped out carbon fibre body panels including the front and rear bumpers, the rear wing and the doors; race-themed interior with leather and carbon fibre upholstery, Recaro carbon fibre seats, and a neatly wrapped magnesium trimmed race-spec steering wheel." Blake lectured without taking a breath.

"Wow... you know a lot." Ruby said.

"Yeah if It wasn't for Blake's help I would've ended up buying a 599 instead of an F12."

Before the conversation could continue, a blue haired guy dressed in a form fitting Lotus jersey and cargo shorts entered the tent, clipboard in hand.

"Okay, are you a one Ruby-" Her stopped as he recognized the blonde girl standing by.

"Yang?"

"Neptune! I though I saw a bright blue Jaguar out there."

Neptune backed away "Agh, you're not gonna hit me this time; are you?"

"Oh C'mon, we've been over this, you try to touch this." Yang gestured to her body "And you'll get slapped."

Neptune nervously laughed and turned to Blake, "Uhh, you must be-" Neptune checked his clipboard "Ruby Rose?"

"Wrong person." Blake tutted.

He then turned to the only other occupant in the room. "Ruby Rose?"

"Yup that's me!"

"So you're the sister Yang won't stop talking about, good to finally meet you in person." Neptune extended his hand and gave her a smooth smile.

Ruby didn't shake his hand and instead, nodded along.

"So Neptune I though you were racing this year?" Blake asked.

"Well I am, I just volunteered at some of the showcase events to help out." He said cheerily.

"Yeah right, you volunteered so you could hit on the drivers right?" Yang saw right through his cheap lie.

"Look we could go on with this all day, but the showcase starts in 10 so Ruby you should get ready." With that Neptune left the tent. "He's right sis, better get ready, Blake and I will be on the sidelines, Good Luck~"

Blake and Yang left Ruby all alone in the tent, Ruby's mind began to wander as she slipped on her racing gloves, her thought mostly channeled to the raven-haired Blake, who was openly nice and decided to come down and cheer her on, Ruby was content that she was already making friends at the festival.

With a silent 'click' Ruby slipped into the racing seats of the Evora, they weren't comfortable like the seats in Yang's car, but they really hugged you in place giving the driver a more immerse experience.

In the cars passenger seat rested the keys to the car, which Ruby hoped she could keep by the end of the event.

Ruby started the car up, the engine coming to life in a low but intimidating purr, then Ruby could hear a second sound coming from the mid rear, the large 80 PS supercharger was spooling up.

The crimsonette set the car in drive and lightly tapped the gas pedal slowly inching the car out of the now open tent. As soon as the car reached outside; the crowd erupted in cheers, Ruby could see Yang along with Blake cheering her on, Ruby then noticed that even Weiss had shown up. To her right Ruby could see the camera crews filming her every move. Cameras had been set up all along the route and would broadcast to millions of viewers across the globe.

Meanwhile at the Rose/Xiao Long residence a middle aged brunette by the name of Summer, sat idly on the couch in the living room when she received a text from one of her daughters;

_**/Mom, turn the TV to channel 37 right now! Ruby's on!/**_

Summer followed suit, turning in the flat-screen TV and going to 37; her face lit up a she saw none other than her daughter Ruby pulling up to the starting line of the showcase event.

"That's my girl." Summer smiled.

As the crowd cheered Ruby's confidence and nervousness grew, that is until she heard a loud sound coming up form behind her.

_**SWA-SWA-SWA-SWA-SWA-SWA.**_

The helicopters loud rotors could be heard as it hovered a mere 50 feet from Ruby. In this race the helicopter had to keep a strict route directly above the Evora, in the straightaway's the helicopter had the advantage, but in the turns, the heli would have to greatly reduce it's speed to keep in line with Ruby and the Evora.

It was time, the starting light shined red signaling that the race was about to begin.

_"Come on Rose, you can do this, remember what Yang taught you."_

Her eyes averted to the starting screens.

3.

She tightly gripped the wheel.

2.

Foot on the pedal.

1.

Go! Ruby diligently launched the car forward, without peeling the car got an immediate head start of the helicopter, this didn't remain for long however as the heli quickly shot forward and ahead of Ruby along the first straight. The Evora neared 135 miles per hour, before coming up on the first turnpike. Then crimsonette saw the heli pull back with force as it slowed down to make the first turn. Ruby didn't use the brakes, Yang had taught her to come in wide, and then cut the turn using the shoulder of the road. So the red-clad racer did exactly that, letting off of the gas Ruby took to the apex of then turn, wide then narrow.

She repeated the same for the second turn, and smiled as she could see how much trouble the heli was having with keeping up.

Ruby popped the clutch and sifted into fourth as she glided around the last corner before the second straight. The heli was almost 100 feet behind her as she straightens the Evora out and slammed the gas pedal again.

However once more the heli's superior speed and acceleration won over as it passed her once again. Ruby was going 155 miles per hour mean in the helicopter was easily going 170.

Then next set of turns weren't as heavy as the first set, meaning this time the heli didn't need to slow down as much, with no brakes once more Ruby followed the apex of the curves, her face was flustered as the loud roar of the Evora's V6, combined with the booming sound of helicopter rotors put her on an adrenaline high. Never had she ever experienced something this exhilarating in her life, and all she wanted was more of it.

With the helicopter almost directly above her Ruby flew put of the final set of turns going a aloud 150. The heli had fallen behind a bit, as the two joined on the home stretch, gunning the throttle; the Evora's 3.5 L Toyota 2GR-FZE V6 roared to life, Ruby's only focus was the finish line just half a kilometer away.

As the sound of rotors began to drown out the engine Ruby gripped the wheel tighter the Evora's speedometer was almost redlining at 8500 RPM'S as the car shot down the street, spectators cheered as the car flew by.

Ruby was easily going 190 miles an hour. With a final shift into sixth gear and a flinch of her eyes The confetti shot out as the Evora blew past the finish line, the helicopter just half-a-second behind.

As Ruby brought the car to a screeching halt, her mind was still coming down from her adrenaline rush.

Did she just win?

The cheers of the crowd certainly meant she did in fact win.

As Ruby climbed out of the hot cockpit of the car, she waved tint he crowd and without a moments notice Yang and Blake, along with Weiss had joined her at the finish line.

"Ruby! That was so bad-ass I can't even explain! I'm so proud of you!" Yang whooped.

"That was definitely exceptional." Blake added.

"I guess you are a better driver than I thought." Weiss tutted.

"Thanks guys" Ruby beamed, "Weiss? Why'd you show up?"

"I thought I was being a bit rash yesterday and decided to come and properly evaluate your skills."

Yang piped up "Well she did learn from the best."

"Second best." Weiss retorted.

As Ruby explained how she did it, Neptune walked up with another clipboard and an envelope.

"Well Ruby congratulations! That was so awesome. Here's the title to your brand new Evora, and your pass for tomorrow's events."

Ruby didn't speak a word as she looked at the papers given to her, she beamed with happiness as she read the last line of the title;

**/Property and ownership of Ruby Rose/**

This was shaping up to be the best summer ever.

Later on that evening, there was a massive party at the Carson recreational center, this party was to celebrate those who got into the new events this year as well as for some drivers to reunite with one another. Ruby had been dragged here by none other than the F12 owner herself as another one of her ploys to get Ruby to make new friends. As the party went on Yang had disappeared from Ruby's vision until she spotted her talking to, or rather arguing, with Weiss. Ruby wanted to leave, but her new Evora GTE had to be cleared to compete; meaning Yang was her ride back to the motel.

As the new member of tomorrow's events wandered around the party, someone tried to get her attention.

"Hey! Ya you, Yang's sister." Ruby walked over to the person and realized it was that Jaune guy from the booth yesterday.

"Jaune, right?"

"Yep, in saw your race today, that was awesome."

"So I've heard." Ruby said confidently. "What d'you drive?"

"Me? Oh a KTM X-BOW R."

"Ooooh."

"Yeah its actually a-." Jaune was cut off as a loud screech was heard from across the room. Rushing through the growing crowd and to the center, Ruby found Weiss getting into a pretty loud argument with Yang.

"Okay, Blondie, you and your little F12 would never win against my Huayra on the I-83."

"Prove it!"

Weiss backpedaled "There is no way I'm racing illegally."

"Come on princess don't be a Wussy, it's already past midnight so the roads will be dead, unless you really are a chicken."

"Please, like I'd be lured into your antics cause of your childish lingo, as if." Weiss crossed her arms and looked away.

Someone in the background yelled out 'KISS HER!' To which both girls blushed furiously to.

Almost everyone knew they had feelings for each other, just both of them didn't know how to realize it.

"Fine! Huayra versus F12, meet me on the southern ramp of the I-83 in five."

"You're on!"

With the mention of an illegal street-race almost everyone emptied out of the room, it wasn't every day you saw those two race.

Ruby hitched a ride with Blake to the I-83 ramp, Ruby checked the time, her phone showing that it was already past midnight and was nearing 1 o'clock in the morning.

The I-83 was the main freeway that ran from the southern hills, along the Mantle plains, and ended just northeast of Carson. The highway acted as a border between the main valley and the Redrock Cliffs. At the southernmost ramp Blake pulled her SLS AMG under the overpass; it's dark color almost making it invisible.

As they both exited the car, Weiss and Yang were already crammed onto the ramp, their cars almost touching mirrors.

"You ready to lose?" Weiss chirped.

"Eh, we'll see."

Yang smirked to herself; even if she lost, she'd still end up a winner with the plan she had in mind.

Both girls entered their cars and brought them to life, each one of the V12's fought for dominance over who could be louder.

Blake stood behind both cars and raised her arms, both Weiss and Yang could make out her shadowy figure in their side mirrors.

Within seconds Blake brought both of her arms down and in mere seconds the cars were already shooting up the ramp.

Yang manged to squeeze her car in front on Weiss' Huayra effectively forcing her to slow down. As they cleared the ramp; Weiss shot around Yang's F12, the platinum blonde tapped the paddle into third gear as the car shifted, a burst of flames shot out of its quad exhaust pipes, meaning that the twin turbochargers where hard at work.

"Show off..." Yang muttered.

Yang hit her accelerator harder and shot forward too. The blonde was right on Weiss' tail as they both exceeded speeds above 180 miles per hour.

Weiss could see Yang approaching fast on her flank, deciding it the time was right, Weiss activated the Huayra's rear flaps; both of them extended 4 inches above the rear bonnet and offered increased down-force and grip.

As the two neared the first slight curve on the highway, Weiss took to the outside and Yang took the inside. Using the apex of the turn Yang laughed as she passed Weiss and further down the freeway. It didn't take Weiss long to gain ground on her though as the bright headlights of Weiss' car illuminated the road behind Yang.

Down the freeway a bit, Yang spotted an eighteen wheeler on it's nightly commute, Weiss on the other hand didn't see the truck and so key focused on Yang's license plate, glaring at the letters that made up the word _EMBER._

Weiss was drafting Yang's F12 until the blonde had severed out of the way, revealing a large semi right in front of her.

"Confound it!" Weiss shouted as she slammed on the brakes, the Brembo drilled carbon ceramic rotors were viciously clamped down on by matching twin-twin-piston calipers.

Successfully averting disaster; Weiss grit her teeth as she saw Yang's F12 shoot down the remaining freeway that was left.

Yang was patiently waiting at the Carson off-ramp for Weiss to show up. After sending Ruby a text; Yang slipped her phone back into her pocket as the white lights of Weiss' Huayra shined right on her.

Lifting the large gul-wing door; Weiss cut the engine and stormed out of her car.

"What was that! I almost died you oaf!" While Weiss was short she still could be as intimidating as anyone else.

"You're good Weissy~"

"I mean that wasn't even a fair race, I should've won, not you!"

As Weiss continued her rant Yang's mind and heart was racing faster than she just did. The blonde has been harboring feelings for Weiss ever since she laid eyes on her, and the race she just did was all apart of her plan.

_"Come on Yang, this is you're forte, go for it!"_

"Have you heard a word of what I said? Just because were-." Weiss was cut off as Yang grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The rich girl fidgeted at first but succumbed to her feelings and reciprocated Yang's bold actions, Yang's tongue asked for entrance and Weiss obliged, the two leaned on the hood of Yang's F12 and passionately made out under the moonlight and stars.

As oxygen ran out; the girls broke apart their kiss, a single line of saliva is all that remained. Yang gave Weiss wide grin.

"How was that for a consolation prize?"

"That was... nice." Weiss tutted.

"Wanna go again?"

"Let's."

And so the two lovers continued to furiously make out under the stars.

They both ended up winners tonight.

Back at the overpass, Ruby pulled out her phone and noticed a message from Yang.

**/Hey sis, I lost the race and We is won't stop gloating, I'll see ya later. Don't wait up! /**

"I wonder what they're doing?"

"Hmm?" Blake noticed Ruby's confused expression and walked over. Glancing over the girls shoulder she saw the message from Yang and shared the same expression as the red-clad girl.

"Who knows, come on I'll take you back to your motel."

Blake and Ruby climbed into the SLS AMG and drove off into the night. As they drove Ruby began to doze off on her leather stitched seat.

Today had been a jam-packed day and all she wanted to do know was sleep.

Tomorrow would be even bigger.

**A/N Coffee, Helicopters, Street-racing, and Freezerburn, this chapter has it all. Sorry if I kinda changed gears a little quick near the end there, but I wanted to establish Freezerburn first cause it's my OTP. I know this has been centered on Ruby, Weiss, and Yang but don't worry Blake will have a bigger role in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to follow, fav, and review!**

**-ARMV7**


	3. Chapter 3 Qualifiers Part 1

**A/N Probably noticed the name change, **_**again**_**. RPM is going to stick. This is going to just be a Forza AU with no Driveclub. Lastly Sorry if this chapter is lame, I'm at Fan Expo in Toronto and either I update this today or wait till Tuesday, you've guys been waiting long enough so here it is. Next chapter will be better.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3. Qualifiers Pt.1

At the end of the I-83 and off to the side of the road, two cars rested idly. Both of competition. Both bred for the racetrack. Both opposite in _almost _every way to the other. An F12; loud and powerful, alongside a Huayra; elegant by design.

Much like their drivers.

Now, one wouldn't expect both of said drivers to be making out on the latter F12's hood, but when it came to the 'drivers' in question all that could be said to explain the situation was;

It's been a long time coming.

Yang let off of Weiss' soft lips so the two could breathe once more. Ice-blue eyes met lilac ones as the two didn't know what to do next. Looking to the starlight sky around her Weiss averted her eyes from Yang and blushed.

"Yang?"

"Yes~?"

"Does this mean we're..."

"Yep."

"And you and I are..."

"Better believe it."

"Well in that case..." Weiss leaned forward from her pinned position on the hood of Yang's F12 and kissed the blonde once more. She gently pecked her cheeks and worked her way down to Yang's neck; destined to claim Yang with a hickey. Yang's eyes widened at the complete reversal of Weiss' normally reserved attitude, as the white-clad girl finished her marking she looked Yang directly in the eyes.

"If you're going to be my girlfriend, then allow me to lay out a few ground rules." Weiss' regained her straight composure to which Yang rolled her eyes to.

Weiss had rules for _everything. _

"Number one; those eyes of your's are for me and me only." Yang gave a nonchalant nod. "Number two; if you break the first rule, I will never forgive you."

"Is that it?" Yang had thought Weiss would pull out a notarized form and make her sign it.

"I believe so." She replied.

"So can we..."

Without warning Weiss and Yang began to passionately make-out once more, this time however Yang's hands traveled around Weiss' body. Cupping her chin she moved past the girls bust and down to her waist and firmly planted her hand on Weiss' sharp hips. Weiss was doing the same; running her left hand through Yang's golden mane and down her back.

Their actions were getting bolder until Weiss' phone vibrated in her pocket. Unhappily pulling away from Yang, Weiss pulled out her S5 smartphone and noticed she had 2 missed calls and 3 messages from her sister; Winter.

The most recent message reading;

**/Weiss! Where are you? You promised you'd help me with my new car!/**

"Confound it." Weiss spat.

"What's wrong Weissy?"

"Look sorry Yang, but I have to go, I promised my sister I'd help her with the car she just bought, look I'll see you at the qualifiers tomorrow. _Don't be late._"

Weiss marched over to the large door of her Huayra and stepped in. Yang began to pout as the V12 came to life. As Weiss buckled herself in, the shine of Yang's eyes caught her attention from the left side mirror.

"Don't worry Yang, after the qualifiers we'll pick up right where we left off." Weiss gave her last word and drove off into the night, the smooth sound of the white Huayra slowly fading away. Normally Yang would've taken these last words as an empty gesture, but even in the dark, Yang could see the gleam of mischief in Weiss eyes.

Getting in her F12, Yang decided to call it a night and headed back to the Carson Motel. As she drove her smile widened at what an eventful day it had been.

_30 minutes later._

Blake's SLS AMG swiftly tore down Carson street, as her current mission was to take Ruby back to the motel so she could retire for the night.

Blake was easily going 150 as Carson slowly came into view, stealing a quick glance at her passenger; Blake gave a warm smile to the slumbering girl next to her. She had done a lot today, so the least Blake could do would be to let her sleep. As the SLS neared Carson, Blake slowed her pace down to a mere 70 cruising speed, but as she drove along; she found herself stealing more and more glances at Ruby, the girl looked impeccably adorable whilst she was asleep.

_"No bad Belladonna, that's Yang's sister!"_

Shaking her head of perverse thoughts, Blake silently and gently pulled the car into the Carson Motel parking lot. She looked to Ruby again, but this time she had a legitimate reason. She had to wake Ruby up and usher her out of the car.

As Blake pulled into the nearest parking spot, Ruby slipped from her position against the passenger window and directly onto Blake's sweater clad shoulder. The raven-haired girl blushed as she could feel the drool form the girls mouth begin to dampen the dark cotton.

'Okay, C'mon Ruby, we're here."

All she received was a muffled snort.

Blake had begun to jostle the sleepy crimsonette "Ruby g-get up, we're at the motel."

Another snort.

"Why now..." Blake muttered. She leaned Ruby up in her seat and slipped out of her own. Opening the Gul - wing driver side door, Blake stepped out into the cool nighttime air, reveling in how it contrasted that of the warm interior of her Mercedes. The raven-haired girl let out a relieved sigh as she saw Yang's F12 sitting just two spots down. Then she remembered she still had a sleeping girl in _her _car.

Blake stepped over to the passenger side door and quietly opened it, her reflexes kicked in as Ruby began to slump out of the car, catching her by the shoulder Blake tried once more to wake her up.

"Ruby!"

The girl was out like a light.

Blake sighed nervously and came to the realization that she only had one option left;

Carry her in.

Placing her arm under Ruby's back and the other in the crook of her knees, Blake Began to carry Ruby bridal style. With every glance down at the girl, Blake's face became more flushed and hot. She felt herself get warm under the collar when Ruby tightened here grasp on Blake's neck and nuzzled into Blake's soft bust. Forcing her eyes away, Blake quickened her pace to a diligent speed-walk as she made her way to the doors of the building.

Slipping her hand off Ruby's back; the raven-haired girl quickly opened the doors and stepped inside, that's when it hit her; Blake had no idea what room number was Ruby's.

Blake decided to choose a random hallway and go, picking the closest one; Blake stalked down the dimly lit hall and passed by room after room. Turning a corner, Blake was given a miracle, there at the dark far end of the hallway was Yang who was currently fumbling with the locking mechanism on the door. Bursting into a slight jog; Blake caught Yang's attention before it was too late.

The blonde turned to the footfalls coming form her right; there was Blake and in her arms a slumbering Ruby.

"Aww, look at you two! Blakey brought Rubes home safely." Yang teased.

"H-Hey, look she just fell asleep in my car, a-and I did the right thing and brought her home." Blake fumbled for words as her nervousness expanded.

"You gonna kiss her g'night too?" Yang began to giggle as it was evident by Blake's body language that she was incredibly uncomfortable.

"S-stop, look would you just take her?"

"Lemme get the door for ya." Yang swiped her key-card in and the door opened with a metallic click. Stepping inside Yang hit the light switch to reveal two unmade and messy beds along with random items scattered throughout the room. Blake gently set Ruby down one of the beds and began to leave.

"Thanks for bringing her here Blake, girls had a long ass day."

"Yeah, ... no problem, I'll just be going now."

Yang sat down on her bed and pointed to Blake, "Why don't you stay here for the night, you're place is like, an hour away and we've got a biiiiig day tomorrow."

"N-No it's okay." Blake backed away.

In one swift motion Yang ran past Blake and shut the door, "Nah you're staying, I'll share this bed with Rubes and you can take the other."

In any other case Blake would've kept denying Yang's request, but is was nearing 2 A.M. and she was pretty tired. Reluctantly she agreed and took her place in the latter bed of the room.

"...Thanks Yang." She yawned.

"No problem girl who likes my sister~." Yang said as she hit the light switch.

"..."

Ruby was the first to rise from her slumber, only to find that she was sleeping in the floor? Collecting herself, Ruby stood up and tried to make sense of what was going on. In the bed she was _supposed _to be sleeping in, was now home to Blake? Ruby then looked to Yang's bed and finally put the puzzle together. The crimsonette remembered she dozed of in Blake's car halfway back to Carson. Blake must have brought her here and decided to stay the night too.

As to why she was on the floor was probably form Yang pushing her out of the bed at some point during her sleep as Yang was currently sprawled out on the bed in a mess of limbs, sheets and hair.

The youngest of the three was looking forward to the day ahead of her. The festival kicked off with the 'A' class events which her car placed in. Ruby looked forward, literally, to the desk clock on the nightstand by Blake's bed. Her eyes turned to saucers at how late they'd slept in.

1:55 P.M.

"Oh crap!" She darted over to Blake's bed "Blake! Blake! Wake up! We're gonna be late!"

"Huh?" The raven-haired girl rolled over and she too checked the time. Having an almost similar reaction, both girls surrounded Yang's bed.

"Yang! Get up!" They shouted in unison as they pulled the sheets out from under the blonde, forcing her to smash onto the floor. "Ow..." She mumbled into the carpet.

"Come on Yang, it's almost two and the race starts at three!"

"Oh shit shit!" Yang darted up and made a mad dash for the door while trying to put her jeans on.

In a flash Yang was already gone, down the hall and out the main entrance. Blake and Ruby could hear the muffled sound of her F12 staring up and peeling out of the parking lot.

"Why's she in such a rush, it's not like she's competing today." Blake said as she laced up her boots.

"I don't know, it's kinda weird." An idea crossed Ruby's young mind "You wanna race to Beaumont? Last one there has to pay for gas."

"You're on."

The red and black pair ran down the hallway, keys in hand. Much like Yang, they flew out the doors and to their respective vehicles.

Yet another nice day.

In near synchronization, both cars came to life, and both cars reversed out of the lot. Ruby was the first to get onto the main road and peeled off, leaving a dust cloud in her wake. As Ruby shifted into second gear she could see Blake's car slowly begin to gain ground from her rear-view mirror.

The route to Beaumont was easily a 4 mile trip running along the northern expressway that linked Carson to Beaumont.

As Blake approached she activated the extendable rear deck spoiler for increased grip and downforce. The 6.2 L V8, DOHC poured out more power as she quickly gained ground on Ruby. Her little V6 was just no match for Blake's naturally aspirated V8.

Unfortunately for Ruby the expressway was almost entirely straight, leaving no room to apply her cornering skills.

The black SLS AMG was nearing closer and closer, until it blew right by Ruby's Evora. The crimsonette tolled her eyes at Blake's down the barrel stare as she drove by. As Ruby carried on and Blake's car began to disappear from view; another dot appeared on the horizon of her mirror. Now Ruby was going at least 165 miles an hour but the dot was approaching at an alarming rate, as the foreign car came into view; Ruby recognized it as a Bugatti Grand Sport Vitessé in it's traditional orange accented, carbon black paint job.

Within seconds the car flew by dangerously close to Ruby's new car. So close in fact that they almost touched mirrors,

"Gah! What the hell!?" Ruby shouted as she instinctively swerved out of the way.

Regaining her speed Ruby looked as the Bugatti was already tearing down the highway and over the hills. All she noticed during this, was the orange-haired crazy driver of the car, whom appeared to be talking on the phone while driving.

"Moron..."

Ruby couldn't help but wonder who that was

_Beaumont Qualifiers. _

Toady was the day, the opening day of the festival events. For a select forty drivers today was the first day of qualifications for the team events, the qualifiers stretched out over 2 days. Day one was for the first set of twenty drivers, hosting four events of five drivers each. The route of today's race spanned over 5.6 miles, running from Beaumont, along the Central River, and ended at the very same roadside café many drivers were patiently waiting a few days ago.

The township of Beaumont was small, just a mile across and two miles long. It was home to many of the richer people who tool residence in the area. Large homes, cabins and even a couple of Mansions dotted the area around the small town.

The main street that connected it with the rest of the valley was currently host to today's event starting line. Several white and neon red tents bearing the festival emblem were scattered about. Inside these tents were cars and their respective drivers, all getting ready to kick off today's events. No one had any idea who was participating in today's race so everyone made sure they were ready.

One driver in particular however was having considerable trouble preparing himself. A one Jaune Arc. This was his first year actually driving at the festival as normally he worked the booths, but this year he wanted to prove himself. So with the money he'd saved up; Jaune purchased himself a brand new KTM X-BOW R. Now the way he purchased it however was more impulsive than informative, because it wasn't till after her brought it home that he realized it was only a V4 that redlined at 144 miles per hour which landed him in the class D qualifiers. But after some tuning and upgrades (Plus a little help from his Mom.) The car was refitted with a single turbo V6 out of an old Nissan Skyline which was able to push him into the A class events.

Putting the final touches on his X-BOW; Jaune's phone chimed form it's position on a nearby toolbox. Stepping over Jaune noticed a notification form the VRF info panel.

**/Subject: 'A' - class event lineup. /**

**/Dear Driver: below you'll find today's randomly generated starting grid; **

**1. SLS AMG (Blake Belladonna)**

**2. Evora GT (Ruby Rose)**

**3. GT-R Black Edition (Lie Ren)**

**4. XKR GT (Neptune V.)**

**5. X-BOW R (Jaune Arc)**

**Event starts at 3:00 P.M./**

Jaune checked the time; 2:45. His phone displayed.

"Almost..." Jaune whispered.

Jaune squinted as he exited the tent, just like every day the sky was clear and the heat was intense, everything had been set up at the starting line. The grid, the barriers, camera crews, the works. At he start line Jaune easily picked up on his competition. Blake was sitting in the passenger seat of her car whilst reading a book, Ruby was pacing back and forth as she talked to Yang, Ren sat idly in his neon teal Nissan, and Neptune was leaning against the hood of his Blue Jaguar, furiously typing a text message.

As the local crew pushed Jaune's X-BOW to the back of the lineup, the blonde gulped nervously, this was his first official Race at the festival, and the camera crews, intimidating opponents, and his lack of self-confidence was trying to get at him.

"Hi Jaune!" A familiar voice called out, there standing 10 feet away was none other than Pyrrha; wearing a red tank top and a black skirt,

"Oh! Hey Pyrrha."

"I... just wanted to stop by and wish you good luck in today's event."

His self-confidence was brought back at the compliment he was just given. "Thanks Pyrrha, good luck to you too, it the S class events... and stuff."

"I appreciate it, I'll be rooting for you on the sidelines." Jaune smiled in response as he watched Pyrrha join Weiss were the crowd began to gather behind the guardrails.

"So explain it again, slo-wer this time."

Ruby and Yang were standing by Ruby's Evora, as the elder of the two explained how today's events would work.

"Simple, each event is 5 drivers each, depending on where you finish is how the teams will get picked. First and second will make up half of one team, then third and fourth will make up half of another. Last place gets eliminated. By the end of all the events there should be 4 teams of 4 drivers each."

"O-kay, so I'll I have to do is finish fourth or better?" Ruby asked as she slipped on her Racing Gloves.

"Yeah, but don't let that fool you, today's competition has been picked based on class, putting you and them on an almost level playing field, keyword; almost." Yang smirked.

As Yang was about to continue, the VRF crews began to clear the starting line, signaling that the event was about to start. Yang gave her younger sister a smile of good luck and then joined Pyrrha and Weiss on the sidelines.

Around her Ruby noticed that her fellow drivers began to enter their cars and start their engines to which she followed suit. Opening the door to her Evora; the crimsonette climbed in and started to engine. As the car came to life Ruby remembered what Yang had said about the race _almost _being even. Each of her competitors had a unique advantage, Blake's SLS had its advanced aerodynamics, Ren's GT-R had insane acceleration and all-wheel-drive, Jaune's X-BOW could pull 1.5 g's in a turn, and Neptune's Jaguar had a massive power plant giving it the highest speed out of all 5 of them.

Intel was always good, especially when it comes to the competition.

Without further a-do, the grid was cleared and and the countdown began. All five drivers eyes averted to the starting screens that counted down. 3, 2, 1;

Go!

As predicted; Ren and his GT-R shot ahead of the pack and took first place, as the other cars peeled from their idle positions the crowd cheered as the drivers took off down the main road leading to the river. Leading the pack was Ren behind him was Neptune followed by Blake, while Ruby and Jaune fought for fourth place.

Neptune smirked as he was swiftly catching up to Ren's GT-R. Deciding to take the tactical idea Ren swerved his GT-R directly in front of Neptune's Jaguar effectively forcing him to slow down. Blake and Ruby used this move to their own advantage and flew past Neptune and Ren. With Blake now in first and Ruby not far behind. The first turn was rapidly approaching, it was a 90 degree turn that turned onto the main road which lead them along the river and to the finish line.

All five slammed their feet down on their brake pedals, all except for Neptune who applied them a little to late. As Ruby and Blake took the turn smoothly, Jaune managed it like it was nothing and was able to pass Ren in the process. Neptune panicked and put the brake pedal to the floor the ABS didn't kick in on time and his front wheels locked up. As the turn came closer Neptune pulled the wheel all the way to the right but to no avail as the cars wheels remained locked.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

The front left of his car hit the solid steel guardrail at 55 miles per hour, the force of the impact crushed the front left suspension control arms and locked the wheel inside the fender.

"Crap..." Neptune remained unharmed but his car was a different story.

Meanwhile, up the road a ways, Ren had managed to take his third position back form Jaune, while Ruby and Blake still battled for first.

Nearing the final bend before the home stretch, Ruby drafted Blake's AMG and used the increase of speed to take the inside of the bend, this maneuver allowed for Ruby to gain some considerable ground on Blake as they neared the end.

Blake pushed her car into final gear, the 7-speed dual-clutch automatic whirring sound was loud and clear as she once more gained some ground on Ruby. As the sound grew louder, Ruby slammed her foot to the floor and shifted into sixth. The crimsonette now knew what Yang had meant by even competition, both cars were almost going the same speed as the finish line came into perspective.

Ruby focused her eyes on the end, Blake's was now just meters away, but time won out as she crossed the finish line in first place. With Blake right there with her.

Ruby made a mental note to check the times after this was over.

Not too long after Ren and then Jaune crossed the line.

But Neptune was nowhere to be seen.

After the race; Ruby and Blake joined Ren and Jaune, for detailed race stats back at the prep tents.

**/Race times;**

**1. Ruby Rose: 2.13.345**

**2. Blake Belladonna: 2.13.453**

**3. Lie Ren: 2.17.255**

**4. Jaune Arc: 2.19.621**

**5. Neptune V.: DNF**

**Congratulations winners, tomorrow will be the S class events./**

Ruby was bubbling with happiness as she was moving onto the actual competition and out of the qualifiers.

"Blake! We did it! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am, we should go and find Yang and Weiss."

The girls left the tent and were greeted with the beautiful sunset over the mountains that rested behind Beaumont. As Weiss' Huayra came into view, Blake's good eyes picked up a peculiar sight, it looked as though Weiss was being attacked by someone while sitting in the hood of her car.

As Blake neared, realization dawned on her, blushing, she turned a blind eye and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Blake? What's wrong? Is everyth-." Ruby stopped midway through her sentence as she too picked up on what those two were doing.

"Yang!?" Ruby yelled. This caught the attention of both girls, Weiss nearly fell off the bonnet at the sudden interruption.

"Oh... hey sis?"

"What's going on here?" Ruby prodded.

"Oh ya know, just Weiss and I... y'know." Yang trailed off.

"Yang and I are in a relationship. Is that a problem?" Weiss said with the utmost of confidence.

"You owe me money Sun...' Blake muttered.

"What! No I just never thigh you two would... you know what? Just go back to doing what you were doing, Blake and I will just walk away right now, right Blake?

"..."

"Blake?"

The girl was already gone.

Ruby just silently walked away leaving the two blushing lovebirds alone.

"So where were we~." Yang leaned in.

**"**Unfortunately Yang, it would seem as though the mood has been ruined again."

"Oh come on!"

"Don't worry I _promise _I'll make it up to you after I beat you in tomorrow's race."

"In you're dreams Princess."

**A/N Next chapter is the high tension 'S' class races where the plot will actually begin to pick up. Follow, Fav, and Review! **

**-ARMV7**


	4. Chapter 4 Qualifiers Part 2?

**A/N Welcome back people! This chapter has quite a bit of fluff, cause we desperately needed it, mostly Freezerburn though. Also this chapter was quite massive over 12k words Lol, I split it in two cause I'm not a big fan of uploading enormous chapters. Also I got a new fic out; titled "Maybe I'll See You Around" it's a Falling Petals AU me and my GF have been working on, I'd really appreciate it of you guys would check it out. But anyway onto what you came here for. I'm also glad that the Freezerburn ship is slowly but surely rising up the charts, keep fighting the good fight people!**

**~Just a shout out to Autistic Grizzly a fellow writer of a RWBY/racing fic, check out his story Redline~ ~for more high octane action.~**

**~Dedicating this to Arieko, I draw a lot of my inspiration from you dude! Freezerburn foreva!~**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4. Qualifiers Pt.2?

_"Well its another scorching 97 degrees here at the VRF, I'm your host Sun Wukong here on 106.9 K-WATT FM, and I gotta say; today's events are going to be intense, the S class races are kicking up and that means the fastest drivers out there will be competing for their team placements, those who don't make the cut? Eh, you could always try street racing... but you didn't hear that from me. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm gonna go take a nap, here's ''This will be the day" by Jeff Williams. Have a great afternoon, Wukong out-."_

"This'll be the day we've waited for..."

Yang muted the radio in her F12 as she drove into the pre-race preparation area located just off to the left of the starting Grid. Today was a big day, not only for her, but also for the five other drivers taking place in today's events. Today's race had six competitors rather than five due to an influx of S class cars.

The F12 crawled to a stop as Yang found her maintenance spot and cut the engine. She sighed to herself in the quiet cabin of the Ferrari. Yang had tossed and turned the previous night and couldn't sleep, from then till now, a new emotion had weaved it's way into her mind, an emotion she was not accustomed to;

Nervousness.

Sure, Yang has driven against the best of the best, but this year was different. The competition was much broader than last year's wristband events, usually events would be organized by performance rating. Each car would be given a number from 1 to 100 for each class, for example a car with a rating of 25 would only compete with cars ranging between 20 and 30. At the team events; the PR system doesn't exist, a car with a rating of 1 could compete with a car rating a 99.

Yang's car was rated 61, which put it well below the maximum. But you're probably wondering why she was so worried?

As Yang climbed out of her F12 the first car she spotted was a bright orange and black accented, Koenigsegg Agera. That very same one that almost ran her off of the road just a few days before.

The car was intimidating nonetheless; known as one of the fastest cars on Remnant, the Agera is home to a 5.0-litre twin-turbocharged V8 engine which pouts out a massive 940 horsepower. Giving it a redline of 269 miles per hour and a performance rating of 91.

The thing was fast, all that's all Yang cared about.

As Yang continued to eye the orange speed-demon, the sound of heels clicking against the concrete sounded behind her.

"Like what you see?" A smooth voice spoke.

The blonde turned, coming face to face with a woman who looked to be in her early twenties with long jet-black hair. She sported a long maroon silk top and black skinny jeans underneath, all on set upon a tall lithe body with a face that seemed to be carved from stone, her mouth twisted into an innocent smile, and her ember irises mimicking the same 'innocent' look.

"I don't know, you tell me." Yang crossed her arms and looked from the woman, to her car, and back again.

"No how about _you _tell me."

"Well, it's a Koenigsegg Agera, one of the fastest cars ever built, capable of going 269 miles an hour, it costs over 2.1 million Lien and is renowned for it exceptional quality and design."

For once one of those lectures Blake gave about cars came in handy.

"Very good... My name is Cinder, and you Must be... Yang Xiao Long, correct?" The woman know known as Cinder said.

"Present and accounted for."

If this was the way Cinder wanted to talk, than Yang would fight fire with fire.

"Yes, I've seen you and that sister of yours in and out of the festival, that was a... pretty impressive race yesterday."

"Yeah it was. Hey, just a quick question. Where in the hell did you get the money to afford this thing?

"Ohhh, I have my ways." Cinder retorted. "Someone's a bit pushy."

"And _someone's _a little arrogant too, I know you and your "Friends" run the illegal racing ring around here, I could just as easily rat you out to the cops."

"But you and I both know, that little miss Blondie would _never _do that." Cinder kept up her teasing attitude.

"If you stay away from Ruby, and keep your eyes on the track than I won't." Yang finished. The blonde exited brushed past Cinder, almost pushing her to the side as she went. The blonde walked a short ways to the other end of the prep area, on her walk; Yang tried to empty her mind of the thoughts of Cinder.

A loud bang snapped the blonde from her mulling as she passed by a Cardin's Saleen S5S Raptor,

"How many times have I told you, stay away from Melanie!" Junior yelled, slamming his wrench down for emphasis.

"Whatever man, she totally loves me." Cardin said as he climbed into his S5S.

"Havin' fun?" Yang said to Junior.

"What? No, that little Punk won't leave my daughter alone, seriously if it wasn't against the rules; I'd sabotage that morons car."

"You and me both. Just do the regular pre race crap on my F12, I'm gonna go talk to Pyrrha." Yang sauntered off.

"You got it Blondie."

Yang continued her stroll and finally reached the end of the prep area; there stood Pyrrha and Jaune beside Pyrrha's black Pagani Zonda R.

"No, Jaune, Carbon fiber is not found in breakfast cereal." Pyrrha sighed. Jaune was still learning plus he's knew to racing, so she had to cut him some slack here and there.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But why is it called a Zonda? Like is that another language for Honda or something? Jaune asked.

Pyrrha stifled a giggle "No, Zonda is a type of air current above the Mantle coast."

"Ahhh, I see, but what about-" Jaune paused as he noticed Yang stroll up. "Oh! Hey Yang."

"Sup' Jaune, hey Pyrrha."

"Hello Yang." Pyrrha replied.

"Just thought I'd come by and say... good luck in today's race."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, 'Yang I know you came over here to check out my car."

"...Maybe..."

"Well keep walking, the race starts in fifteen, but thanks, I wish you good luck as well."

Yang made a 180 and marched her way back to her beloved F12, tucked behind the windshield wiper was the approval notice from Junior, meaning her car was all set to compete.

The blonde was still nervous, but her tenacity came through, all she had to do know was win.

As the cars lined up for today's race, Yang took one last look at her competitors. The blonde was sad to see that Weiss wasn't placed in today's event, but she was also a little relived, Weiss, may be her girlfriend; but her car was almost as monstrous as that Agera.

With that word in mind; Yang could see Cinder's Agera, Cardin's S5S Raptor, and Pyrrha's Zonda R. However there was two other drivers she hadn't seen before; a tall guy who looked to be Yang's age with silver hair, dressed in a black long sleeve and Chino shorts, leaning against the door of a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. Yang also noticed a dark skinned girl with bright green hair dressed in a olive green tank top and dark short-shorts. She was fiddling with her phone while sitting inside of a lime green Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4.

Looking to the race info on her phone Yang was able to pinpoint the silver-haired guy as Mercury and the girl; whose name was Emerald.

Those cars made Yang feel even more unsettled.

"Yang! Yang! Over here!" The blonde heard a familiar voice call out. Turning to its source Yang smiled widely as she spotted Ruby waving ecstatically alongside a contempt Blake and a grinning Weiss Schnee.

The blonde walked over to the guardrails that separated the crowd from the road, her only target in mind being her new girlfriend.

"Weissy!" Yang beamed as she placed a sloppy kiss on the white-clad girl's cheek.

Surprisingly Weiss did the exact opposite of what you'd expect, welcoming the kiss that almost turned into a full on make out session.

"Ew! Yang not in public!" Ruby could be so innocent sometimes.

Blake just blushed and turned away.

"...Mm-mm... okay... Yang that's enough." Weiss choked out.

"Tch, fine..."

"Don't worry I have a surprise for you after the race." Weiss whispered.

"And that is...?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I said it, you oaf! Now get out there and race!"

"You know if your bossy attitude wasn't such a turn on- Ow!" Yang shrieked in pain as Weiss' boot contacted her shin.

"Alright, alright I'm going..."

_"This is it Yang, all you have to do come better than fourth and everything will be gravy, make Weiss proud Xiao Long!"_

Yang tightly gripped her leather wrapped flat-bottom steering wheel tightly as the race was about to start. To her left was that _Agera _and in front of her was both Lamborghini's while Cardin's S5S sat at the back of the pack next to Pyrrha and her Zonda R.

Today's course was the exact same course as the previous day, the same 5.6 mile route, running from Beaumont, along the Central River, and ended at the very same roadside café many drivers were patiently waiting a few days ago. Just like any other event, road closures and barriers had been put in place.

As the starting lights came on, everyone revved their engines. The roar of 5 Hypercars was enough to vibrate the ground. The numbers began to count down and before Yang knew it she slammed the pedal to the floor as the screens said;_ Go!_

Cinder's Agera shot ahead of all the other cars, passing both Mercury and Emerald like nothing.

Yang gritted her teeth as Cinder's car slowly shrank from view, only five seconds in and she was already losing. Flicking the left right paddle shifter; Yang slid into third, this time she smirked as her F12 flew by both Mercury and Emerald, Cardin was dawdling at the back of the pack, the supercharged V8 in his S5S had the lowest power output of all five cars, 650 horsepower may seem like a lot, but these events it just didn't cut it.

As Yang flew down the first straight section of the route, she could see the orange gleam of a certain Agera in the distance. The blonde focused her eyes as Cinder's car still continued to speed up as the first 90 degree turn was fast approaching.

_"Now's your chance Yang."_

With the proper moves Yang paced her F12 as the turn approached, Cinder on the other hand, slammed the brake pedal as she finally realized she overshot the turn, and sure as hell did not want her car to end up like Neptune's. The massive 20 inch rear wheels squealed as Cinder slammed the brakes, the ABS kicked in and Cinder made for the turn, her car was going almost 200, but with the abrupt stop, she was now going a meager 50 miles an hour.

Yang used Cinder's _mistake _and veered around the slow Agera, making sure she grinned as she flew by.

"Little punk!" Cinder snarled as she picked up speed, the Agera shifted into third as Yang's F12 was just a few feet away, as the second turn grew closer, Cinder was destined to be the first one around it.

Matching the blonde's speed, which was 167, Cinder brought her car within an inch if Yang's driver side mirror. As the cut off for the turn was upon them, Cinder slowed down just a bit, and used the side of Yang's car as a barrier.

"What the hell!?" Yang shouted as Cinders Agera traded paint with her own F12, and audible screech could be heard as the Super cars fought for dominance in the turn.

The next move however made Yang singe with anger.

Cinder brought her car in again, this time however, the carbon fiber mirror was placed just in front of Yang's own driver side one. With a light tap of the brake pedal, Cinders right-side mirror clipped Yang's and knocked it off; the bright yellow object shattering as it hit the pavement.

"What the Fuck!" Yang seethed.

Cinder's Agera pulled ahead at the end of the turn and sped off, around the bend and out of view.

"You're. Gonna. Pay. For that."

**/Day 4 S-Class Race standings; leg 1**

**1. Cinder Fall: 1.24.599**

**2. Yang Xiao Long: 1.33.212**

**3. Pyrrha Nikos: 1.37.181**

**4. Mercury M. : 1.39.333**

**5. Emerald: 1.42.117**

**6. Cardin Winchester: 1.45.009 (ELIMINATED)**

"See Yang everything is fine, you made it to the next round, just fine." Ruby was trying to calm Yang down.

"Yeah I'll be _juuust, _fine when I find Cinder." Yang spoke through the grit of her teeth.

After the race, Yang was absolutely outraged at the damage to her car, Ruby, Blake, along with Weiss had forced Yang to sit down and try and calm herself. As soon as the cars came to a halt at the end, it took the three had to restrain Yang from going over to Cinder's car; and smashing in the windshield.

Now Yang sat in a foldout chair in race prep area at the beginning of the track. The damages to her car wasn't extensive, but it ticked her off nonetheless. The driver side of the car was laced with scratches and small dents. Yang almost shed a tear at the frayed stump that used to be her mirror.

In spite of it all, Cinder's car came out unscathed, a fact about the Agera's exterior is made from pre-impregnated carbon fiber/kevlar with lightweight reinforcements, meaning the car took almost no damage, the only evident thing was a tiny scratch on her mirror.

"I swear when I get my hands on her..."

"Yang just calm down, Junior said the damages won't cost much, plus you have the money anyway." Ruby still tried to quell Yang's ire.

"I knew she was bad news..."

Weiss stepped in, "Yang? Remember that surprise I told you about?'

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'll give you a hint; when I you walk put of here real what's on this paper okay?" Weiss put her hand on Yang's and slipped a small piece of paper into it.

"Thanks Weissy, look Blake could you give me a ride? I think I'll cry if I see Ember right now."

Blake gave a warm comforting smile "Sure thing, but why not ask Ruby?"

"I set her up to go to a party at Race Central tonight, good time for her to meet some sponsors."

Blake nodded. "Makes sense."

Blake made a mental reminder to go to that party tonight.

As Yang walked away from Weiss and Ruby, she unfurled the tiny piece of paper in her hand, her mood was brightened at the words she read;

**/We haven't had a proper date yet, so we're going to see a movie tonight, I'll pick you up at 7:00, be ready, and wear something nice./**

Yang raised her fist in the air "I got a date!~" She sang.

Back at Yang and Ruby's motel room, the blonde was preparing herself for her night out with Weiss, today was Friday and that meant she could stay out as long as her frivolous lifestyle could allow, with other ulterior motives at play, Yang was hoping to see a little more than just a lame movie tonight.

Yang set her nail file down and picked up her phone, the time read 6:55.

"Almost..."

Almost made her forget the 'mirror' accident.

But there it was again, the memory of her car, and all of those... scratches. The blonde didn't know what had upset her more, that she, was beat by Cinder, or the fact that she would have I car until Sunday.

With Yang being out of a car, Weiss had offered to pick her up, the blonde sighed.

"I wanted to be the one who was doing the picking up."

Yang's mind drifted to the thoughts of spending the night with Weiss, she remembered how they first met. During Yang's first year, she had outright resentment for Weiss, when they came face to face for the first time, it had been nothing but an argument, Yang had insinuated it, calling Weiss out on her driving skills and labeling her a 'Daddy's Girl'.

However Weiss didn't learn her exceptional driving skills from her father, no Weiss had learned them all on her own.

Her entire life Weiss was always transported wherever she went, her father being the owner of Schnee Aerodynamics put her in a high bracket of the young age of just 12, Weiss began to take an interest in racing, every year when the Vytal Racing festival would happen, Weiss would always drag her whole family out to the Vytal countryside to watch the events. Weiss' father was ecstatic that her daughter was taking an early interest in automobiles and racing, but for him; Weiss would be the one to take the position as CEO at the company when her father would pass away. Even though it bothered him, Weiss' father would try and keep Weiss away from racing, and back to the business aspect of things.

One of the things Weiss did to try and be a rebel to her father was secretly taking driving lessons the day after her 16th birthday. Much to her father's disdain Weiss got her license, but to push her father's buttons even more, she took every lesson she could. Now, Weiss was able to drive almost anything Car, Truck, Semi, APC, M1 Tank, you name it and Weiss could probably drive it. After a few scuffles with her father, Weiss was finally allowed to race, and took to the VRF with a gusto.

Yang was fixing up her hair when the rebel herself knocked on the door, she dashed out of the small bathroom and gently opened the door, "You clean up well' she stated gesturing to Weiss.

Weiss was dressed in white skinny jeans, a white collared blouse and a light blue bolero jacket, with her hair down.

"Of course I do, who do you take me for, Yang? I wouldn't be surprised if you came to the door in your underwear" Weiss said in her signature condescending tone.

"See that's why we're dating!"

"Whatever floats your boat Blondie, now come on, we have a movie to catch."

Even though Weiss was significantly shorter than Yang she put her small arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled her closer, Yang warmed up at the touch.

Weiss was way more important than some car.

"I thought I was treating you?" Weiss asked, asked as Yang paid for an obnoxiously large tub of popcorn.

"Yeah, so?"

Weiss looked at the big tub of popcorn the blonde was carrying. "What's with the popcorn then?"

"Oh! Don't worry about it. I won't spoil my appetite."

"If you say so."

"So what're we seeing tonight Weissy? I hear that new movie called -Down Weiss' Shirt- is pretty good."

"Gah! Seriously who raised you?' Weiss went wide eyed at Yang's joke as the blonde began cackling uncontrollably.

"I was raised... by the track." Yang's voice went deep and gruff.

Weiss couldn't help but smile at that.

"Man, this movie sucks," Yang said as they were halfway through the movie.

"I know, right," Weiss replied. "So corny and clichéd."

"Right?"

Weiss looked over at Yang, who was currently shaking her head the movie. Somehow, she felt...relaxed. Comfortable. She wouldn't admit it, but she was actually starting to be grateful that Yang and her are dating.

"Oh man, I knew we should've seen that other movie, seriously Spruce Willis has been churning out bad movie after bad movie."

"I don't think it would've been much better," Weiss replied.

"But at least it had some action. What was I thinking picking out this sappy romance flick?"

"I guess you just have poor judgment."

"Hey," Yang replied as she backhanded Weiss's arm playfully and laughed.

A smile crept onto the Weiss' face as she watched the smiling blonde shove a handful of popcorn into her mouth. There was something about Yang that Weiss just...admired. Her relaxed, laid-back attitude. Her overflowing kindness and strong will. Her overwhelming beauty. Suddenly, Weiss's heart skipped a beat and she began to blush with intensity.

"Weiss? You alright?" Yang asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Of course. Everything's alright," Weiss replied, she nuzzled into the blonde's shoulder and smiled as Yang gently stroked her hair.

Bad movie or not, Weiss' was having a grand time.

After a rather awful romance flick, Weiss let Yang choose which restaurant the two should go to. To which the blonde responded with Arieko's Bar and Grill.

Arieko's Bar and Grill sat on the main stretch that cut directly through Carson, it'd been Yang's favorite spot ever since her first year at the festival, and it was actually where she met a sponsor for the first time. As both girls entered the place, Yang smiled at the dark mahogany themes, and rich scent of fresh grilled food, the place wasn't prestigious or over the top, but rather laid back and cool, much like the blonde herself.

After finding a booth near a window, their food had come, Weiss had ordered steak, and the blonde the same.

"Well, at least you chose a decent restaurant," Weiss said as she gulped down a piece of t-bone steak.

"You can always count on me to lead you to the good stuff," Yang replied with a beaming smile. "Just wait until dessert."

Weiss smiled. "Yang?"

"Mhm?" Yang replied, chewing.

"I know I haven't been acting like it, but I..."

Yang dropped her fork "Weiss? What's wrong?"

"I've... never had so much joy in my life until that night last week, to be honest I was actually waiting for that moment for a lot longer than you'd think, ever since I saw you that first day 2 years ago, I couldn't help but feel drawn to you, and then my emotions just went from there... look all I'm trying to say is-"

"Weiss... I love you too."

"Y-You do?"

"Well, of course," Yang said after swallowing. "Weiss I've been basically feeling the same thing too, but I always thought someone of your regard was way out of my league, but I guess I was wrong."

"Don't oversell yourself," Weiss replied coldly. Her facade turned to a smile "But yeah, I'm just glad we're... together."

"So do I Weissy."

"Pffftt, Hahaha ha." Yang began cackling again.

"What!?"

"You got some frosting on your cheek."

Weiss grabbed her napkin and wiped it off. "Better?"

"This cheesecake is really good,"

"Really?" Yang, who was eating her own slice of chocolate cake, asked. "Can I have a taste?"

"Sure," Weiss set her fork down, and nudged her plate over to Yang.

"Oh, come on! That's no fun. Feed me!" Yang replied as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Weiss sighed then smiled, she forked up a piece of cake and put it in Yang's mouth, watching as the blonde chewed joyfully.

"Delicious," Yang finally exclaimed. "Want some of my chocolate cake?"

"Sure," Weiss said as she reached over with her fork.

"Weiss, c'mon. You fed me, I feed you. It's only fair. So, open your mouth and close your eyes."

"Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Just do it."

Hesitantly, Weiss obliged. Yang forked up a piece of her cake, put it in her mouth, slowly leaned across the table and pressed her lips against Weiss's, slipping the cake in her mouth with her tongue. She then followed her chocolaty kiss with a lick up Weiss' cheek.

She had expected various reactions to that. The tirade that ensued was one of them.

"Seriously, what was that?" Weiss asked like see didn't enjoy it, (But really she did.)

"I fed you."

"You licked me!" She corrected Yang, blushing furiously.

"What? You missed some frosting, so I finished the job."

"You're so bothersome." Weiss teased.

"So I've been told..."

The two finished their meals, paid the bill and left. Both girls walked hand in hand down the brightly lit streets of Carson, it was only 9:00, and the night wasn't over yet. As the two shared a blissful walk; Yang began to notice a look of almost dread on Weiss' face. Yang stopped, causing Weiss to stop and look at her,

"Weiss is everything okay?"

"Uhm, Yang can I just ask you one thing?" The blonde nodded "How much do you like me?"

The blonde smiled "A LOT!. The real you. I may not have seen much of that person, but I want to. I want to know everything about you. I want..."

She was cut off by Weiss pressing her lips against hers. She was so surprised that she let out a yelp. But then she kissed her back. The two held a passionate embrace for what seemed like centuries.

After oxygen ran out, Weiss broke the kiss. "You really are bothersome, you know?"

"I do," Yang said with a cheeky smile, then leaned back down to kiss Weiss.

Even with the races, the pressure and stress, it all seemed to melt away when Weiss was around Yang, if there was a single word to describe how she felt around her;

It would be pure _Bliss... _

_Race Central Party..._

Ruby wafted through the crowds and made her way over to the table loaded with food and drinks. The music was loud and the people were even louder. Yang had always told her about the insane "Race Central Parties" and now the crimsonette was here experiencing one.

Race Central sat right in the _center _of the VRF, right next to the auto show. The place threw parties every single night, where drivers could meet other drivers, or even sponsors, which is what Yang had sent Ruby here for.

Leaning back against the nearest pole supporting the massive tent above this section of the party; Ruby sighed, she didn't want to be here at all, the red-clad racer just wanted to go to her warm and inviting bed and sleep, it was only 10:30 but the girl was already tired.

Taking a sip of Iced tea; Ruby watched as people danced, talked and even fought over who knows what.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Ruby knew who that was.

Cinder.

"Oh uhhh me? Not really. Wait you're the girl who damaged my sister's car!"

Cinder smiled "Yes i know, and I apologize for that." This woman's voice was smooth, almost...

Seductive

"Well that's okay, so uhh, what're you doing here?" Ruby joyfully asked.

"Me? I'm about to leave actually, heading up to the Red Rock Cliffs, up to the observatory where I _hear _some races are going down tonight."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Like, illegally?"

"Of course little red, why? Do you want to come with?"

Ruby stopped for a moment, Yang and her mother always told her, that street racing is a big no-no, dangerous and not worth it. It was Summer though who had very strict rules on illegal racing, and she put the responsibility in Yang's hands to watch over Ruby and keep her out of trouble. "N-No thanks."

"I see... but I'm sure you haven't seen the prize money rewards yet, have you?" Cinder proposed.

"No?"

"Well judging by that Evora of yours, you could be racing for 50,000 Lien in tonight's races."

Ruby stopped once more, 50,000 Lien? Was she hearing that right? Ruby knew it was wrong, but what's the worst that could happen?

"Sure I'll come." The crimsonette didn't know if she said yes out of curiosity, or just by the allure of Cinder's voice.

Either way she was going to do it.

Ruby was breathing heavily, it all happened in the blink of an eye; Ruby had followed Cinder through the winding roads that led up to the observatory, exiting her car Ruby saw Cinder, next to a familiar orange-haired guy, accompanied by Mercury and Emerald.

The four were unaware of the crimsonette's presence, as she crept alongside a white and pink Grumpert Apollo S, dimly lit by the moon that shined above her.

Ruby had remembered Yang telling her stories about how Cinder ran the street racing rings around the VRF and was possibly into some other shady business, which led Ruby to believe that these four were not operating in the interest of others.

As her sneakers quietly crunched the dirt beneath them, some voices became audible, it sounded like Cinder was talking;

_"Mercury you know what you are doing tomorrow, right?"_

Ruby couldn't make out what Mercury was saying, as he was a but further away. But there was 3 words that she could make out, 3 words that made her skin crawl, and her heart rate to speed up.

_Weiss..._

_Huayra..._

_Sabotage..._

At the mention of that last word, Ruby's foot slipped on the dusty soil next to the Apollo S, Cinder tired her head to the sound and pointed; "Just like her sister, Roman! Grab her." She ordered.

Ruby brushed herself off and began to run to her car, stepping into the Evora GT, Ruby fumbled with the keys and inserted them into the ignition. In her rear view mirror, The crimsonette could see Roman making a beeline to his Bugatti Grand Sport Vitessé.

"Oh crap!" Ruby started the car, and pulled out of the dusty observatory parking lot, with Roman tailing not to far behind her.

"Oh no, what did you do Rose!" Ruby said out loud as she tried to avoid Roman.

Ruby pulled around the first sharp corner and gunned the gas pedal, taking the second one even faster in an attempt to lose Roman.

Yang was right, those four were up to something.

Ruby's body broke out into a cold sweat as she turned again, checking her mirror once more, she was met with nothing but darkness, she slumped a little in her seat, and sighed in relief.

She had to tell Weiss, the white-clad girl's first race was tomorrow and a single word was still ringing in her head;

_Sabotage. _

Slowly bringing the Evora to just over 90 miles an hour, Ruby lurched up in her seat as a new set of lights took residence in her mirror.

Red, White, and Blue ones.

"Oh, no..."

Instinctively Ruby slowed to a crawl and pulled the car onto the dusty shoulder.

A million thoughts were running through her mind right now.

_"Oh no! Mom is gonna kill me! Not if Yang gets to me first and oh shit here he comes!"_

The cop, dressed in full uniform paced his way over to Ruby's car, red and blue lights shining behind him.

"I'm so dead..."

**A/N Well there ya go! Mostly Freezerburn, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Ladybug here, let's just say that, as of next chapter that ship will most likely set sail. Now I know I cut out the other drivers in that race at the beginning but Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora will have a bigger rile next chapter. Also can you guys guess who the driver of that Apollo S is? And one last thing, Weiss and Yang **_**will **_**get their moment, let's just say that chapter 6 is where the rating will be changing to M, but I'll change is as of the next update as a precursor or something. **

**But as always, follow, Fav and review! See ya guys in chapter 5!**

**-ARMV7**


	5. Chapter 5 Unbelievable

**A/N Apologies for this being so late, I'm sick as F**k right now, seriously like a fever of 110 sick. I've been retching all day, but I really wanted to get this done - sort of. This was a really large chapter; 11k words but the second half wasn't done, so I decided to, once more, cut it in half. **

**So this chapter has got a lot in it, mostly fluff and feels (With racing of course!) The Ladybug shippers will really enjoy this one. Once again thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. For such a limited topic it's getting a nice amount, so thanks! **

**From here on out this will be updated on Fridays. **

**Oh and if you want an accurate idea of what this AU looks like; just Google the Forza Horizon map. It's basically that just with some of the names changed, I retained some of them for authenticity. **

Chapter 5. Unbelievable.

_"I said I was sorry!"_

_"..." _

_"Oh come on Yang, say something!"_

_"..."_

It had definitely been a crazy evening for the blonde in question. After a rather _interesting_ race day, and her _amazing _date with Weiss; Yang kissed the girl goodnight and dropped her off at her mansion in Beaumont, Weiss was in a good enough mood to let Yang borrow her car until her race tomorrow, and Yang couldn't have been happier. She relished in the fact of how Weiss made a seemingly terrible day do a complete 180 and turn it into something amazing.

Her Huayra was pretty awesome too.

So Yang's night was going pretty well. Keyword _was._

After she returned to the motel room, the blonde all but collapsed on her bed and was lulled into deep blissful sleep; dreaming of her F12, all shiny and repaired. However that is where the _was _part came in. At 3:00 A.M. Her deep sleep was abruptly broken by the annoying screech of her phone, and for once she regretted having the sound of a Ferrari FXX as her ring-tone. The blonde rolled out of bed and answered it with a 'hello' that almost sounded threatening.

The person on the other end was one she was definitely not expecting.

That 'person' in question had been a Vale Police Department officer. Calling to tell Yang that Ruby was pulled over for 'suspected' street racing and was arrested under the pretense of public endangerment. Yang nearly dropped her phone when she heard the word arrested.

A million thoughts were racing through Yang's mind as she attempted to dress herself and leave for the police station in Carson. Was it her fault? Was she a bad influence? Was Ruby okay? Oh God! What would Mom do if she found out? She'd drag Ruby _and _Yang back home and never let them race again.

But Yang shook her head of those negative thoughts and attempted a plan to punish Ruby, something the red-clad girl hated most...

After a short drive to the VPD station, Yang dragged her tired feet to the doors and stepped inside, as Yang approached the reception desk, the cop behind it didn't pay Yang no mind, _"I guess half dressed blonde's are a normal thing around here..." _Yang thought. After a short walk to a small staging area, she finally laid eyes upon the person who started this mess in the first place; there sat Ruby, her head hung low and her posture slumped. Yang didn't even say a word to her, after a conversation with the cop that pulled her over, Ruby was lucky to get off with a small fine and that her car wouldn't be released until tomorrow.

She approached her little sister, still not saying a single word, Yang threw a pen at Ruby's head to grab her attention; the crimsonette's head swung around as she looked peeved at whoever threw the pen, that is until she realized it was a _really _pissed off and tired Yang. Despite the blonde's derelict appearance, Ruby could clearly see that Yang was angry, and an angry Yang was never a good thing...

Ruby laughed nervously "He heh, heh... hey sis!"

Yang's lilacs eyes narrowed as she approached a now stricken Ruby. The younger girl tightened her posture and readied herself for whatever Yang had to dish out; vocal or physical. Yang brought her face just inches from Ruby's, scaring her even more, but no words left the blonde's mouth as she grabbed Ruby by her ear and pulled her from her seat.

"Ow, ow, oww! Yang stop it!" Ruby begged. The blonde let go and pushed Ruby in front of her. For a brief moment Yang's lips twisted upwards as Ruby got the message and practically sprinted outdoors.

Ruby was puzzled to see Weiss' car sitting there but quickly switched to fear again as Yang stepped outside and joined her, Yang ushered Ruby to get in and without question she did.

"Uhh... Yang? Why do you have Weiss' car?"

"..." She said nothing, ignoring Ruby she put on her harness and hit the push button start on the dash.

"Yang?" Ruby asked again, a little worried this time.

"..." The blonde looked over her shoulder and reversed the car out of the dark lot, and back onto the main road that led out of Carson.

Ruby was beginning to catch on "Yang? Look I'm sorry okay!?"

"..."

Ruby finally came to the realization of what Yang was doing, something Ruby hated most, especially when it when is was from Yang;

The silent treatment.

"I said I was sorry!"

"..."

"Oh come on Yang, say something!"

"..." Yang's face was barely visible in the darkened cockpit, whenever they drove under a streetlight the brief illumination of Yang's angry face was proof enough that this _was _her punishment.

"Look I was being stupid, a-and I went up to Cinder's street rac- whoa!" The low profile tires screeched as Yang slammed the brakes on the Huayra, it's flaps extending for extra braking power. Ruby was almost choked by her body was forcibly lurched forward. She regretted sweeping her bangs back as she could now see Yang's seething red face.

'You... what?" Yang seethed.

"I-I mean uhh, Cinder's street rapping club, yeah..that's it!"

_"Nice choice Rose, rapping? Seriously? Oh you're so dead..."_

"Y-Yang?"

"You're really lucky you know that!?, what were you thinking? You could've killed someone! Or even yourself!" Yang shouted.

A sudden and unfamiliar anger rose in Ruby "What! You do it too!"

"That's not the point! First thing tomorrow morning we're going to get your car from the impound lot, and you're gonna give _me _the keys."

Ruby shot up in her seat "What no way, I won that car, it's not yours!"

"Ruby when I brought you out here, I promised Mom I'd take care of you and make sure you were safe, so the keys are mine."

"You're such a hypocrite! You street race too, and I'm not giving you the keys!" It was evident that this was a full blown argument at this point. The white Huayra still sat in the middle of the road, lucky for them no one was out this late.

"Ruby, give me your keys, right now." Yang said without looking at her.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not even my real sister!"

Whoa, where did that come from?

Ruby gasped as she realized what had she just said to Yang. The blonde's expression dropped and her shoulders slumped.

"Get. Out." Her voice was as audible as a whisper.

"Look Yang I-"

"_**GET OUT OF THE CAR!" **_Yang's body shot around and faced Ruby's, the crimsonette could see the tears welling in the blonde's eyes. Ruby said nothing; she moped out of the White Huayra and stepped out into the cool nighttime air, and within seconds the still and quiet atmosphere was broken as Yang peeled away from Ruby and sped off into the night, the girl winced a little as the red lights in the distance sped past their motel and over the hill.

"Oh, no..." Ruby muttered. She pulled out her trusty Galaxy S5 and checked the time;

3:53 A.M.

She sighed, she stood in the middle of nowhere, it was dark, she was cold and had just made her sister _really _upset. _"I didn't mean too..." _She thought. Sighing once more, she opened the contacts app on her phone and dialed Blake's number, after six rings a tired, but calm voice answered. "Hello..." her voice was a near slur.

"H-Hey Blake! It's Ruby, can I ask you a humongous favor?"

Blake almost dropped the phone when she realized it was Ruby, calling _her! _"Oh... hey Ruby," She yawned. "What'dya... need?

"Could you come pick me up right now? I'll text you my location."

Blake checked the time, five to four... _"Why doesn't she ask Yang... wait no! She called me, now's my chance!" _

"Sure send me the location and I'll be there in a bit..."

"Thanks! You don't know how much this means right now." The other end of the phone went dead, slipping the device back into her pocket, Ruby shivered as the cool night air graced her features, she hoped Blake would arrive soon...

Wait was she forgetting something?

Nah.

A mere five minutes passed before Ruby could see bright white LED light bars coming down the road at a slow pace, fear rose in her again as there was _no _way Blake could've reached her that fast. Her eyes squinted as they traced the black dot coming over the horizon, her fear was replaced with relief though as she could make out the famous three-pointed star of Mercedes Benz. The dark paint job of Blake's car blended in with the night as it pulled up.

"Get... in." Blake yawned again.

The crimsonette did a quick circle around the car and hopped in, she giggled at what Blake was wearing; a simple purple bath robe and slippers.

She was... cute.

"What?" She mumbled.

"You look funny in those."

"Oh ha-ha, mind telling me why you're out so late?" Blake asked as she lightly tapped the gas pedal and sped off.

Ruby slumped in her seat, frowning she answered, "I made Yang upset, like _really _upset."

"If I may ask; how?"

Ruby blankly looked up "I'd... rather not talk about it." Tears had begun to build in her silver eyes, and quite literally almost made Blake cry; someone like Ruby didn't deserve to be upset, no matter the circumstances.

The raven-haired girl took one hand off of the wheel and gently rubbed Ruby's shoulder, "Hey, hey, it's alright, you just need a good night's sleep and you'll work it out with Yang tomorrow."

Ruby sniffed "Thanks Blake."

She was... comforting.

Realization dawned on Blake; she knew Ruby was more than willing to go back to the motel and try and work it out with Yang, but she knew the latter blonde and how stubborn she was, and would rather kick Ruby out of the room than try and talk things out, meaning there was only one open left;

Ruby would have to sleep at _her _house.

"Look, you can crash at my place tonight, I don't live far from here."

Ruby smiled.

She was... nice.

Even in the dark space around her; Ruby could clearly see Blake's amber irises staring back, her expression was warm and full of comfort, and for some reason she felt... safe around Blake, A new unidentified emotion washed over her, and a blush began to creep it's way onto her face.

Was she attracted to this girl?

The crimsonette shook her head and trained her silver orbs onto the road as if she was driving, all she wanted to do was find a nice and warm place where she could drift off into sleep and forget about everything that transpired today.

As Ruby drifted off in her seat _again_, the raven-haired girl smiled.

She thought Ruby was kinda cute too.

A single short drive later, Blake pulled the AMG into the driveway of her small bungalow home that lied just outside of Eagle Ridge. Pulling the car to a gentle stop, Blake glanced over to her passenger, sighing as once more Ruby had dozed off into deep sleep. Just like last time, Blake stepped out into the cold air and walked over to Ruby's side, placing one arm under the girls back and the other in the crook of her knees, she lifted her light form up and brought her inside.

And just like last time Ruby nuzzled into Blake's chest like a cat. Maybe wearing soft wool was not the best idea...

She carried the girl inside and sat her down on the sofa in the living room, making sure she was quiet the whole time. Blake almost screamed at how _cute _this girl was, especially when her body was in deep slumber.

"Goodnight Red." She said before walking back to her own room.

Blake was tucking herself in as It was shortly after 4 A.M. most people would be absolutely enraged at having to be up this late, and let alone do a favor for a friend in the process. For Blake it was a different story though, something about Ruby was... different. Like she could really relate to this girl.

Was she attra- "Blake...?" Her train of thought derailed as a familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

"Ruby? What is it?'

"This may sound stupid, but... is...is it okay if I sleep with you tonight? This Yang thing is really bothering me."

_Ohmigod! _Blake thought without hesitation she pulled the sheets back and scooched over, making ample space for the girl; "Sure thing."

Ruby was glad the room was dark or else Blake would be able to see her very luminous blush her face was bestowing right now, but the same could said for Blake too.

Ruby climbed into Blake's warm and soft bed, smiling as the raven-haired girl brought the sheets back over them, providing even more warmth. Blake set herself back down, and nearly died as for just a second, her back graced over Ruby's.

"Thanks again Blake..." the crimsonette yawned.

"No problem..."

Ruby's blush grew wider as the lulls of sleep slowly begun to take over her body.

Yep, there was _definitely _something about Blake.

_**######**_

The following morning Yang awoke to a otherwise empty room, the bed that was _supposed _to be Ruby's was untouched. Ruby... the blonde's mind rewound to their argument last night, she may have been a little pushy, but did Ruby really say that?

_"You can't tell me what to do! You're not even my real sister!"..._

Did Ruby really mean that?

"Sticks and stones Yang..."

Yang's wild mane shook with her head, she didn't want to think about that right now, she had to get ready and return Weiss' car, after-all the rich girl did have a race today.

Throwing on her signature yellow tank top and khaki shorts, Yang made for the door, turning the knob her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling it out; she smiled as she realized it was a text from Weiss.

**/Meet me at the starting area for today's event, it's at Eagle Ridge, in the Southeast, don't be late! ;)/**

Yang smiled, even with what happened the previous night, having Weiss around just made things that much better.

Oh how she was going to make her last few minutes with that car her finest.

The blonde rushed down the hallway and out through the glass doors to the lot, her smile went wider as she noticed the white incandescent glow of the Pagani Huayra. She made a quick jog the car, opened the large door and climbed in. Yang hastily started the engine, and beamed as the AMG V12 roared to life. Strapping herself in, Yang typed in the GPS coordinates for Eagle Ridge; small town that sat in the southeastern part of the region right next to the Atlas hills. According to the GPS Yang had a shirt 3 mile drive ahead of her.

The blonde rolled both of the windows down and cranked up the radio, the song Power by DJ Fresh blared through the cars 16 speaker premium sound system. Sliding her aviators on Yang gave a devilish glare as she shot out of the parking lot; tires squealing as she went.

"Haha! I love this car!" Yang shouted as she picked up speed, the current weather conditions matched her new mood perfectly, bright shining sun, soothing warmth and sky as clear as her mind, no longer convoluted with the prior days memories.

The Huayra's rear flaps extended as the car sailed past 120 miles per hour, the freeway was the fastest way to reach Eagle Ridge, but Yang could see the amassing traffic just up ahead, deciding she wanted to 'spice things up' Yang took a detour, she tapped the brakes and slid the car sideways over the shoulder and onto a dirt road that led in the same direction.

"Whoohoo!" Yang bellowed, she wasn't going as fast as before but the car vibrated violently as it took to the dirt, the TCS light on the dash was blinking like crazy as the car tried to adjust to the rough terrain. The blonde laughed to herself, this was something she liked to do, whenever she was faced with hardships or anything negative; she'd just climb into a car, any car, and just drive. The allure of the open road and the wind in her hair had always taken her mind off of things, and helped her think clearly, and more importantly, about the positive things in life.

Like Weiss.

Yang whooped again as she gunned the gas pedal, sending a massive dust cloud shooting out behind her. The dirt road effectively cut her drive time in half, but she didn't mind, it's not every day you get to drive a Hyper-exotic on a dirt road.

The blonde yanked the wheel left as the Huayra drifted back onto solid concrete and into the township of Eagle Ridge. The town wasn't that big, just under 200 people lived there, heck it shouldn't even be called a town it was so small. Just a small group of houses and cabins divided by several small roads, to which today's race was probably taking place on.

In the distance; Yang could see the tents and barriers already being set up, guessing that today's race was a circuit race and not a sprint one.

Making a tight turn onto a side road Yang slowed the Huayra down to a crawl as she approached the race prep area, grinning madly as she saw a _very _annoyed Weiss; fuming by one of the tents.

Hoping to avoid a pre rant, Yang rolled up the windows, and parked the car just few feet from her fuming girlfriend, she opened the doors and took a deep breath; readying herself for the impending rant that was about to be given.

"Yang! What did you do!? My car is filthy!" Weiss all but screeched.

She wasn't wrong, Yang's little detour placed a fine layer of brown dust and dirt all a long the cars sides, as well as the tires and rims.

"..."

"Did you hear word I said? My race is in thirty minutes!"

Yang gave a smirk Weiss knew all to well, "What do you want me to give it a topless wash? ...Cause I will...' she purred.

"Agh! You overgrown oaf! Now's not a time for jokes."

Yang grabbed the hem of her tank top, "I didn't hear a 'no'~." She teased, Weiss saw what she was trying to pull a slapped the blonde's hands down. Weiss was a little sad at that.

"Look I'll tell them to clean it up alright!, don't have to get all dangerous and stuff." Yang whined.

Weiss looked over Yang's shoulder "Where's Ruby, I thought she'd race you here or something?"

Yang couldn't bring herself to even think straight right now. Currently she was just staring right back into Weiss' ice blue eyes.

"She's... not coming..."

Weiss wanted to press further, but the blonde's near dazed look and the nervousness that radiated from her body said otherwise, so she decided to back off and change the subject.

"I got today's race lineup." Weiss passed her iPad to Yang and the blonde started to read;

**/ S-class races lineup; leg 2**

**1. Roman Torchwick: Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitessé. **

**2. Weiss Schnee: Pagani Huayra. **

**3. Sky Lark: Ford GT**

**4. Nora Valkyrie: Honda NSX Super GT**

**5. Neo: Grumpert Apollo S**

**Races start at 3:30/**

Yang started giggling, "What!?" Weiss asked as her blonde girlfriend's laughter grew. Clutching her stomach Yang gave a response "Oh man, you have it so easy... haha." Weiss glared back at Yang "Hey! Can't you read? There's a Bugatti in there!"

"Pfffft, still not as bad as an Agera."

"Oh, Thanks for the moral support _Yang_."

"Jeez, I'm just kidding silly, you're totally going to kick ass today, trust me."

Weiss' flustered attitude was washed away at Yang's compliment, she'd gone through life with very little praise for her extensive skills, so whenever she got a compliment she took it 10 times more than people thought. Standing on the tips of her boots she planted a quick kiss on Yang's soft cheek, making the blonde squeak in surprise.

"Aww, Weiss! You're so cute!" Yang grabbed the white-clad girls tiny body and wrapped it in one of her famous bear hugs.

"Gah... Yang...I can't breathe." The girls face was smothered in Yang's endowed chest.

"Oh crap! Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" Yang said as she backed off of Weiss.

"Learn to be careful with those, seriously i could've died." Weiss joked. She wanted to stay and talk with Yang some more but her race started in 10 minutes, "Look sorry but I gotta go, wish me luck!"

"Good luck Weissy!" Yang shouted as the girl disappeared inside of the tent.

As Weiss entered the tented area that houses everyone's cars; she contemplated her competition in today's race, and while she was immature about it; Yang was right. Besides that Bugatti, the competitors barely made it into the S class, Sky's Ford GT's 550 horsepower Modular V8 could barely push 200 miles an hour, but adding some mods to it, allowed for him to be in the S class. As for Nora's Honda the NSX Super GT is a track bred race car. It's 500 horsepower V6 wasn't the fastest thing around, but it's extreme aerodynamics gives it even better handling than her own Huayra. For Weiss; Neo was a wild-card, she had no clue what the Apollo S had under the hood, which made her just a tad bit nervous.

Regardless, Weiss was determined to win. She had a reputation to uphold lest we forget.

Slipping on her white and red Schnee brand racing gloves, Weiss swung the large door of her Huayra and stepped inside the red themed interior. Without even thinking, Weiss started up the car, the cockpit vibrating softly as the engine spooled up.

She brought drove the car slowly out through the large opening in the tent and onto the starting grid, where all four of her competitors were waiting. She sighed, today's race almost seemed _too _easy. Her competition was light, the weather conditions were perfect, and the track; the track was almost a joke.

It was a simple 2 lap race that looped around Eagle Ridge, the track consisted of a straight section, followed by a sharp left turn onto a dirt road, which led back into town, and then looped through the outer subdivision, down another straight section and then a final sharp turn back onto the main road.

The starting grid cleared as fans took their spots behind the guardrails and camera crews found the perfect spots to film the race, the better the shots, the bigger the cash payouts, hence why _every _crew from the entire region flocked to the festival each year.

Weiss shut her door, the sounds of the crowd instantly being cut off as the door closed. She took in her surroundings, to her left was the black and orange Bugatti with a smiling Roman at the helm. In her mirrors, she could see Neo's White and Pink Apollo S, and to the left of that was Sky's Red and White Ford GT, with Nora bringing up the rear.

Weiss gripped her wheel as the countdown started, and within seconds (Literally) the race started and everyone peeled out, well everyone except for Sky, his Ford went a mere five feet before a loud 'snap' could be heard and his car stalled, and a crew rushed out to asses the damage.

Weiss, along with Roman took to the front as the two fought for first place. Roman's Bugatti was the leader in the power department, it's W 16.4 engine was a 259 mph Redline monster, everywhere else however; the cars were evenly matched.

Roman approached the first turn just a few yards ahead of Weiss, pulling the e-brake Roman drifted his car around the corner and slid onto the dirt road. Weiss took the traditional way and apex-ed the turn with style.

Roman was at an advantage when the cars entered the dirt road, the Veyron had all-wheel-drive giving it superior handling on rough terrain.

"Later princess!" Roman yelled out the window before pulling ahead. Weiss cussed as the quick distraction made her swerve the Huayra, killing her speed and opened the lane for Neo and Nora to pass.

Weiss growled as Nora's silver NSX shot past, it's distinctive engine sound fading as, she too, pulled away.

Teeth clenched, Weiss slammed the gas pedal, creating a massive dust cloud in her wake. The white-clad racer turned off if the dirt road and onto the hard and familiar pavement, her cars signature grip returning instantly, Foot to the floor Weiss shot down the road that led into town; The sliver dot of Nora's car growing quickly. Making her move, Weiss cut the inside of the turn and passed the NSX, it's driver giving Weiss the stink eye as she passed.

As the Huayra flew through downtown, Weiss came upon the turn that looped around to the starting line. Just like Roman; she popped the e-brake, and drifted around the turn, grinning madly as she went. In the distance she could see the white and pink striped Apollo S taking the slight turn with ease.

Going for the tactical approach Weiss let off the gas and glided around the slight bend, she realized her Huayra was much faster than the Apollo as even off the throttle, her car was gaining on Neo's. Nearing the end of the loop, Weiss slotted her car in behind Neo's and drafted her. The nose of the Huayra was just centimeters from Neo's bumper. The Neapolitan-haired girl looked over her shoulder and jumped in her seat at how close Weiss was, her actions costed her though, the distraction took away from her stopping time, Neo slammed the brakes and yanked the wheel all the way to the left, her car lost control and hit the guardrail on it's right side, denting the panels and shattering her side windows.

Weiss took her chance and slid past Neo, the Apollo S wasn't out of the race as Weiss could see her regaining speed in the mirror.

The Huayra flew past the line, ending lap 1 and beginning lap 2. Roman's Veyron was nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh, come on!" She shouted as once more her car lost control on the dirt, this time though she retained her second position and saw through to downtown. A glimmer of hope shined on her as Roman's orange Veyron came into view.

If Weiss hit the pedal any harder, her foot would go right through the floor.

Tapping the paddle shifter like she was on a sugar high, Weiss shifted into fifth as the loop approached. She brought out all the stops, and used almost no brakes in the turn, using the apex to her cars handling advantage, and gained some serious ground on Roman.

Her engine roared as the Huayra flew around the loop and matched the speed of Roman's Veyron. Her window of opportunity was closing fast, but she fought through it. Using the same 'no brake' tactic again; Weiss was able to _almost _equal out with Roman after exiting the turn.

_"Now's your chance Schnee!" _

Roman cackled as his Veyron, shot ahead _again_, but Weiss wouldn't have any of it.

Her adrenaline rush hit a fever-pitch as she gunned the gas and shifted through those gears like her life was on the line. The Huayra soared up to the Veyron and the two equaled out, Weiss' vision narrowed on the start line, as everything else seemed to melt away.

And within seconds; it was over.

The Veyron, and the Huayra blew past the finish line, the two were so close that the mediators couldn't make out who won. Both cars slowed to a halt just off to the side of the road.

Withing seconds of getting out if her Huayra, Weiss was wrapped in the warm embrace of Yang, the blonde girl grinning down at her.

"Weiss that was amazing! I knew you'd win!"

"Yang they have to go to the cameras, our finish was _that _close." Weiss explained as she dried some of the sweat off of her face..

Yang nodded as the two walked hand in hand back inside the race tent; there everyone was crowded around a large view screen that showcased the last few seconds of the race. As the cars on the screen approached, they switched to slow motion capture. The white-clad girl slammed her eyes shut, as she telly didn't want to lose, while Yang stood in a mix of excitement and anxiousness.

The while room went silent, Weiss kept her eyes closed until...

_**'The winner of the race is Weiss Schnee!" **_

The mediator conformed it and paused the camera playback. On the view screen, Weiss' Huayra's front splitter hit the line first, just two inches ahead of Roman.

**/Day 6 S-Class Race standings; leg 1 **

**1. Weiss Schnee: 2.08.883**

**2. Roman Torchwick: 2.08.890**

**3. Nora Valkyrie: 2.11.101**

**4. Neo: 2.14.333 **

**5. Sky Lark: DNF **

**This concludes trail races, team assignments and names will be given out tomorrow./**

"Weiss! You did it!" Yang practically screamed as she grabbed Weiss and hoisted her into the air.

_"Holy hell I did, I beat a Bugatti Veyron..."_

Realistically, the victory wasn't that much of an achievement, it just meant Weiss gained entrance into a long and arduous amount of Racing events in the future.

But something about this victory was different... better almost. Sure Weiss had won gold wristband and festival champion, but she never had anyone to celebrate it with, this time was different though...

She had Yang.

And that made it all worth while.

_**######**_

"Yes!" Blake uncharacteristically cheered at the TV. She, along with Ruby, sat together in Blake's small living room, watching the race live in TV. It wasn't normal for Blake to cheer like that, but Weiss was one of her first and close friends, so she has every right to feel happy for her.

Blake tore her eyes away from the joyful sight to something or rather, someone who was the exact opposite.

Ruby.

The crimsonette sat in a fold out chair next to Blake's couch, eyeing anything but the flat screen TV. Her body was slumped forward, and she held her chin in the palm of her right hand. Blake then noticed that Ruby didn't even touch the drink she had made for her, a large ring on condensation sat around the glass as its ice cubes melted.

She was acting like this all afternoon.

Ruby's saddened expression really touched the raven-haired girl. This girl and sadness just didn't mix well, something was definitely bothering her...

"Hey Ruby?" She switched the TV off, "Is everything alright?" Her tone was gentle and reassuring.

She piped up "Huh? Wha-yeah I'm fine... see?"

Blake could see, she could _see _right through that fake smile Ruby had bestowed.

"Look Ruby, I know this is about Yang, maybe talking about it will make you feel better."

In any other circumstance Ruby would've flat-out said no, but there was something about Blake that made Ruby feel like she was okay to open up too. Standing up and sighing, she began.

"Blake, look, Yang and I aren't really sisters..."

That was definitely a good way to start...

Blake's eyes widened, "What?"

"Well, we're step sisters. Her Dad married my Mom... Yang's Mom passed away when she was little." Ruby paused, took a deep breath, and continued "When she came into my family I was 7 and she was 9, and 3 years later, her father passed away as well, he was in a brutal car accident..."

"Ruby I'm so sorry..."

Ruby cast her gaze to Blake, "Thanks." She sniffed. "We were all devastated when we got the news, but Yang took it the hardest. Her Dad was the last blood related person she had left, after he... you know... Yang just shut down, it went on like that for the better part of a year." Ruby's tears were flowing freely now.

"Then one day Yang was acting all normal again. It was... strange, that's when she got into cars."

Blake gestured for her to keep going. "But every once-in-a-while, Yang would just have a complete mental breakdown, she'd cry for days and then act all normal again. My Mom and I tried to get her to talk about it, but she never did."

"Ruby that's..." Blake stood up and placed a gentle hand on the smaller girls shoulder, rubbing gently.

"A-and she'd just bottle it all up, breakdown, feel better, and not talk about it." Ruby wiped her face with the sleeve of her red shirt. "Brings us as to why she's upset at me right now. See yesterday, we got into a fight and I said that she can't tell me what to do, because she's not my real sister, a-and then she freaked out."

"That's why I picked you up so late last night?"

Ruby nodded. "You two didn't try to work it out?" Blake asked.

"A-And that's what s-scares me the most Blake..." She was openly sobbing now. "She never talks about it..."

Ruby was wrapped in a sung embrace from the taller girl. Blake Began rubbing Ruby's back as her body racked with sobs. "It's okay..." She whispered. "I-I just wish she'd say something, I wish she'd talk about her problems... i-i-it really scares m-m-me when she has a-a breakdown, a-and I go to b-bed at night feeling like a-a helpless idiot while she's dying inside..." Blake could feel her shoulder dampening with Ruby's tears. She kept rubbing her back as the girl continued to sob.

Up to this point, Blake had no idea Yang carried so much baggage around, she was always so... boisterous and happy. Blake guessed Yang's attitude was a defense mechanism, protecting her from hurt.

Was this why she'd kept Weiss at a distance for so long?

Blake could keep mulling over questions all day, but there was more important things to worry about right now; like the girl crying in her arms.

Deciding enough was enough, Blake pulled back, moving her face just inches from Ruby's, the raven-haired girl took in Ruby's fresh summer scent, it was so inviting... she wiped some of Ruby's tear stains away and brushed the bangs out of her face.

A girl this beautiful didn't deserve to cry.

Smiling softly Blake enacted a plan, "Hey, hey... don't be sad... she'll open up one day." Ruby sniffed and cast her eyes to the dark carpet. "Ruby, how about you and I stick together tonight, we could have dinner, go to a party; you name it. And tomorrow when you wake up you'll be ready to talk to Yang, and I'm sure she'll want to smooth things over."

Ruby lightened a little, "Tonight? What like a date?"

Both girls blushed at that.

Blake fought off a blush and gave Ruby a sincere answer;

"A date sounds good."

**A/N Boom! Ladybug. Yeah not as much racing, but I wanted to get the emotions flowing with this one. There's some heavy feels in the next one too, as well as some actual plot. Oh and if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm slowly but surely pushing team CRDL out of this story, seriously I hate those guys.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go drink a bottle of cough medicine and go to bed. x_x**

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6 One After the Other

**A/N Man will this flu ever go away? Still sick as ever, but if there's one benefit I've learned from being sick, is that everyone leaves you alone, giving me time to sit and do what I want. So I decided to write. Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I've had a really harsh week, with... stuff, and quite frankly I could barely bring myself to finish this. On the flip side; you're looking at the proud owner of a new Infiniti Q50! Silver Linings am I right? Thanks for the amazing support I've been getting, not just here, but across all of my stories, so thanks and read on!**

**Oh and if you're up for it; follow me over on Tumblr at arm-v7, link's on my profile. I do GIF's and stuff, maybe story updates too.**

**And I think I'm going to change the release date for these chapters from Fridays to Sundays.**

Chapter 6. One After The Other.

Ruby and Blake sat in the latter girl's living room, Ruby was still a little shaken up from earlier and from what the crimsonette had told Blake; she had every right to. She had no idea what Yang was going through, but It did explain a lot. There had been countless occurrences over the two years she had know Yang, where the blonde would act flat-out strange, she'd be extremely nervous off of the track and push anyone away who tried to aid her, but when it came to the track, there'd be days where Yang would be overly aggressive, smashing into other drivers, knocking them off of the track, and even getting disqualified a few times due to her actions. Then the blonde would fall under the radar for a few days, resurface, and then act completely normal again.

But Blake knew why now, and it was hitting her hard in a double assault. One side she felt terrible for Yang, having to live through something like that... Blake could only imagine the pain Yang had faced. Then there was Ruby; having to just act as a bystander while your sister's sanity was hanging in the balance, plus the fact that it was _still _ongoing even made Blake feel a little shaken up.

As the two sat in silence a third thing crossed the raven-haired girl's mind;

Did she really just ask Ruby out? _And _she accepted?

Whoa...

Blake blushed at the thought, the way Ruby's silver eyes went from cringe-worthy dread, to shimmering bliss at the statement of a date was incentive enough for Blake to believe that Ruby was sincere with her response and that those feelings were reciprocated.

So here the two sat, the still air was filled with mix of awkwardness, tension, and just a tinge of happiness. Breaking the silence; Blake spoke up.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Ruby sat hunched over with her chin resting in her palms "Huh? I don't know..."

Ruby's glum expression made Blake enact a second plan. Pacing around the couch; she peaked through the curtains and smiled.

The sun was setting. Perfect.

"Ruby, come with me I have something to show you." Blake grabbed Ruby by the wrist "Whoa!" The crimsonette was yanked up from the comfy couch and straight to the front door, within seconds she slipped her runners on and was viciously dragged through the door-frame and right to Blake's AMG.

"Gah, where are we going?" Ruby asked, just a slight bit annoyed.

"You'll see, now get in." Blake said as she swung open the large door.

Ruby just nodded and climbed in as well, she flopped into the heavy bolstered leather seat with Blake in tow. Before she could even strap herself in; Blake placed her booted foot on the brake pedal and hit the push-button ignition, and a low growl could be heard in the cockpit. The raven-haired girl swung her body around, eyes averted to the rear windshield as her set the Benz in reverse and backed out of the drive way. For a mere second Blake looked Ruby directly in the eyes, mischief was written all over her face.

"Blake where are w- Whoa!" Ruby lurched back in her sear as Blake mashed the gas pedal and tore off, down the road.

Ruby watched on in a mix of awe and fear as Blake drove, the car never dropped below 100 miles an hour and Blake would _exaggerate _every turn with wide drifts, and squealing tires, forcing the crimsonette's body to be jostled every which way. She was driving all over the place; on the shoulder of the road, in the dirt, and even in the oncoming traffic lane. It almost looked as if Blake was in... a hurry to get somewhere, evident by her crazy driving that could be compared to Yang's, and how her face would constantly scrunch up every time she looked at the dash clock.

Eventually; the raven-haired girl swung the car onto an abandoned dirt road that scaled up a large forested hill. Ruby eyed the GPS, the map telling her that it was a small mountain/hill named Gladstone.

The car drifted right and left, right and left, as it slowly but surely ascended the small mountain, Ruby practically vibrated in her seat as the car veered along the dirt road.

"Blake where are we going!?" Ruby shouted over the roar of low profile tires meshing with gravel.

"..." Blake just smiled, not taking her eyes off the road, if you could call it that.

The AMG slowly came to a crawl as it passed an abandoned toll booth and into a small dirt outcropping amongst the trees. It was getting darker and darker out, and quite frankly this place gave Ruby the creeps. As the car came to a rough halt Blake gave Ruby a gentle smile before exiting the vehicle, Ruby warily followed, when she exited the car; her nostrils were filled with the fresh scent of nature and the sounds of nature slowly going to sleep.

She turned her head left than right in search of Blake; her eyes widened when she noticed Blake climbing a chain link fence at the edge of the outcropping. On the other side is what appeared to be a radio tower.

_"What is she doing?..." _Ruby thought. Shrugging she absent-mindedly followed suit and mounted the fence as well, praising the fact that it was barbed wire free.

As she landed on the other side; the crimsonette continued to follow Blake until she reached a second outcropping; there sat a cell tower as well as a small building next to it to, which Blake was _also _climbing on top of. Once Ruby finally reached the small building she looked up to Blake.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Just come up here, you'll be fine." Blake answered before disappearing over the edge and to the other side. Ruby just shrugged and climbed up too, using a large dumpster to do so. Her shoes clicked with the sheet metal roof as she walked over to where Blake was sitting, her feet dangling over the edge.

"What did you want to show me?"

Blake was content on saying nothing, but instead pointed to a large gap in the trees, turning her head to Blake's trajectory, the crimsonette's eyes met some awe inspiring.

Far in the distance, the sun was just setting behind the snow-capped mountains to the north. The sky was clear and cast in a beautiful blueish purple, not a cloud in sight. The valley below was bathed in a mix of reds and oranges that reflected off of the trees, and shimmered off of the roads.

It was beautiful.

"Wow..." Ruby's tone was no higher than a whisper.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"What is this place...?"

Blake giggled "Where at the Gladstone Cell Tower, overlooking the valley."

Ruby didn't move "How..."

Blake laughed some more, she tapped her palm down by her side and invited the awestruck redhead to sit next to her. Without taking her eyes off of the beautiful sunset; Ruby sat down next to Blake.

"I grew up right here in this valley, with my parents. I wasn't really into cars until I met a guy named Adam Taurus; I was only, like, fourteen when I met him, he was eighteen. He drove a Koenigsegg CCXR. I don't know how we met, but there was just something about him, so he took me under his wing and taught me everything I know."

Ruby nodded along.

"He was the one who showed this." She gestured to the area around her "And one day, just like any other, he took me out for a lesson; but that day, there just... wasn't something right about him. He was driving fast and dangerous on dirt road that was slick with mud, like some kind of moron. I was pretty scared." She paused, took a deep breath and continued. "Supercars and mud are notoriously mismatched; he came to fast into a turn and crashed us right into a shallow ravine at the edge of the road." Ruby noticed Blake's eyes starting to glaze over. "I was lucky to make it out alive, but Adam... he didn't..."

"Blake I'm so sorry..."

"To this day, I still don't know what made him so irritable, he was actually acting like that for a few weeks before the incident and, I know how you feel; helpless that you can't help someone who doesn't think they need it." A tear ran down her soft skin.

Ruby was about to speak up, but she was silenced with a finger to her lips. "He, was like a brother to me... look Ruby all I'm trying to say is that unlike Adam; Yang has multiple people now, who care about her, trust me she'll think twice about doing something stupid or harmful. Yang will be fine, and one day she'll want to talk to someone, and I know that someone will be you."

Ruby sniffed, not even realizing she had been crying too. Blake gently brought her hand up and wiped away a stray tear on Ruby's face. "Thanks Blake." She whispered.

Faces just inches apart; silver orbs pierced into amber ones as both girls looked on in comfort. To the valley, the mountains, and the setting sun, Blake and Ruby leaned into one another, bringing themselves into a deep, meaningful, and passionate lock of the lips.

Ruby's heart raced at Blake's soft lips on hers, but didn't retreat. Instead she leaned in more, her body tingling at the touch.

Blake did much of the same, relishing in Ruby's soft puckered lips on hers too, her body was almost twitching with joy.

After a sufficient lack of oxygen, Crimson and Raven separate, a thin line of saliva being their only proof of that moment they just shared.

"Wow..." Ruby said for the second time that evening.

Blake blushed, "Hey Red?"

Ruby nonchalantly nodded.

"How would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Ruby smiled "I'd love that."

The two joined in yet another passionate kiss, one of many that evening. Blake had never felt better.

Today turned out to be an awesome day.

_**######**_

_"What's up listeners, this is Sun Wukong here on 106.9 K-WATT F.M. and man, what is up with this rain huh? Well I guess everyday can't be sunshine and rainbows, haha. To all of you racers out there: don't forget teams will be given out today, so if you're a part of that, get your rear down to race central for the keynote given by Ozpin, at 1:00, it's gonna be big. Now here listen to some advertising about products I don't want. Oh and before I go; drive safe on those wet roads today, I mean it."_

Ren shut off the radio in Junior's garage, due to the weather conditions he just elected to stay inside for the day, content to work on his Nissan GT-R R35 Black Edition. The bright teal car was his pride and joy, fast, low profile, and not at all loud.

Kinda like himself.

So here he sat, the soft pitter-patter of rain could be heard above as he started to grab the tools he needed for whatever automotive endeavors he'd encounter today. It was just him, his car, and his tools. Noth-

"REN! Get out here quick!"

The jade-driver, recoiled at the outburst her knew all too well.

Nora.

He had a good past with the redhead. They went way back, like _way _back, friends since childhood; Ren and Nora were local champions of racing where they came from, and last year was Nora's second, and Ren's first years at the festival. Nora quite literally dragged the boy to the festival last year, and he just went with the flow and followed along. Many confused them as being a couple; but as Nora liked to say they were together, not _together - together. _

Swiftly getting up from his seat, Ren walked his way over to the lounge area of tent. A small square shaped zone with multiple TV screens, dark leather sofas, and a coffee machine. However all of the occupants of said area were crowded around a monitor, all watching something that clearly looked important.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"Russell's car got stolen!" Nora shouted, just a little to close for comfort.

Ren ushered his was into the crowd and eyed the monitor, on the screen was none other than Russell Thrush's blue and white-striped 2012 Shelby GT500, nothing out of the ordinary.

Accept for the fact that it was being stolen.

Due to Russell and his stubbornness, he decided to park his car in a private spot just behind Junior's shop. Leaving it wide open for theft. And so it did.

On the screen, a thin figure dressed in all black came in the dead night, picked the door lock, hot wired the car and drove off without even making a sound.

"Do they know who it was?" Ren asked again.

"No one knows, they can't ID who the person is, and Russell is out talking to the police." This was the voice of Pyrrha, she too was watching the 'show'.

"'Sup Pyrrha." Nora said to the girl in question.

"Hello again."

"Stolen cars aside, don't we get our team assignments today?" Pyrrha asked.

Out of nowhere Jaune cut in "Yeah, it's in an hour, at race central."

"Oh, hello Jaune."

"Hey Pyrrha, Nora, Ren."

Suddenly Nora had an idea " Hey you guys want to go over there now? Maybe we'll be on a team together!"

Pyrrha nodded, "Good plan, and yes, you are all great drivers, I think we'd make a great team."

And so they went, over to race central; hoping they'd end up on a team.

Together, but not _together - together. _

_**######**_

20 young, talented, and highly competitive drivers stood next to each other in front of the medium-sized stage, anxiously waiting for Ozpin to come and give out the teams. Out of 20 drivers, only 12 would be going through, equaling out to 3 teams of 4 members each.

After their evening at the cell tower together, Ruby went home with Blake again, and after a night of cuddling, the two set out for the keynote event at race central. Ruby's car was still at the impound lot but she didn't care, driving around with Blake was _way _better than by herself.

As they walked in Ruby reached for Blake's hand, almost whooping in joy as their fingers intertwined. Walking hand in hand, they came upon the massive tented area of today's keynote. The had both made it through the preliminary rounds, but we're still in danger of being one if the four who would be cut.

Blake looked around the small crowd, she could see Weiss and Yang talking to one another at the very back of the room, as for everyone else, their faces she recognized while others she didn't.

Before she could prod on a loud tap of a microphone silenced the room.

Ozpin was standing at the mic, folder in hand, the tension in the room grew ten fold as he opened it up. Tapping the mic again, he spoke;

"Afternoon! Now I'm just going to cut right to the chase and give you all what you came here for, just let me say one thing first; even if you are eliminated today, know that you had the chance to participate in one of the most challenging racing competition on the continent, and even if you leave here today, it will only be the beginning of your racing careers."

Everyone clapped in response.

"Now onto the teams, the first team shall be known as RWBY; comprised of: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You four ladies showed amazing skill on the track and ranked the highest amidst the competition. Congratulations!"

All four girls joined each other on stage, Ruby frowned at how her sister made a deliberate effort to be on the opposite side of her.

"As for team two, with the second highest scores shall be known as team CRME, comprised of; Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, Mercury Black, and Emerald S. You four have shown increased aggression in your driving, which in come cases is not a bad thing, you pull it off well."

Team CRME joined team RWBY onstage.

"Last but but least, coming in third place is team JNPR comprised of: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. While you four finished on third place, you show, extreme potential and have a great chance of going far in this tournament."

All three teams lined up on stage as they were given their first trophies.

"Congratulations to you all!" Ozpin beckoned, the small crowd erupted in cheers at the statement.

"Now before I leave; there is a one-on-one race up for grabs today, anyone who is interested contact me immediately."

And with that Ozpin left race central and off to who knows where. As teams RWBY and JNPR fondled over their victories, team CRME got right down to business.

"Is it time?" Mercury asked as he, along with the other three members left the stage.

"Yep kid, you're on the clock." Roman said as he pushed the silver-haired boy forward. "You remember what you have to do?"

"Yeah, get In, get out, fast as possible."

"Get going, I don't know how long she'll be caught up for." Cinder cut in.

"What about Ozpin?" Emerald asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure Mercury here gets that race not matter what." Her voice was smooth and maybe a little scary.

The four set out, each with their own tasks in mind.

It was still raining.

The weather should've been an indicator of what had transpired today.

_**######**_

"Ember! You're alive!"

Yang bellowed as she sprinted toward her beloved F12, she had just received the message from Junior that her car was ready, so the blonde dragged Weiss over to the garage so the two could pick it up. Yang ran towards her freshly repainted and repaired Ferrari, it's mirror sitting back in its rightful place. The blonde leaped onto the hood and wrapped the windshield In a wide hug, mumbling things about how she missed it so much.

"Yang it's a car, not a puppy." Weiss giggled.

The blonde let go "Oh~ is a certain someone jealous?"

Weiss backpedaled "What! No! I just never seen someone show their car that much... love."

Yang gave her notorious smile "Oh C'mon Weiss, you mean to tell me you never give that Huayra of yours a big hug, or polish out those curvaceous lines, maybe... honk the horn a bit, hmm?"

"I think if you didn't have me you'd be kissing that thing instead." Weiss was half serious on that one.

Yang frowned "That's cold Weiss, that's..." She flipped her bangs. "Weiss cold."

Weiss burst out in a fit of laughter "Oh my god! Stop it..."

"I'm here all week."

"Unfortun-" her phone buzzed in the pocket of her bolero "Hello?" Weiss answered.

"Ah yes, Mrs Schnee." Ozpin said from the other end of the phone "You've been challenged by Mercury for today's one on one race that I offered earlier, do you accept?" Weiss covered the mic of her phone and looked to Yang.

"Mercury challenged me to a race." She whisper shouted.

"Accept, accept!" Yang actually shouted.

She brought her iPhone back to her ear, "I accept."

"Excellent, your race is at three this afternoon, Finely Dam sprint, in the rain." Ozpin hung up the phone.

Weiss looked to Yang "Finely Dam?" Yang asked.

"I guess so, look I gotta go get ready, how about after this race we take the rest of the night off, how's that sound?"

Yang planted a quick kiss on Weiss' cheek. "Sure!"

Weiss smiled and happily walked away, she wasn't expecting a race today, nor had she even wanted too. But she was a Schnee and a Schnee never backed down from a challenge.

Ne-ver.

So Weiss walked over to her precious Huayra, the flagship of Pagani, 1.4 million Lien of pure Horacio Design. Colored an immaculate frost white just for her needs, and matching white and black interior with the Schnee logo embossed in the headrests. The car was specifically designed for her, every which aspect of the car was catered to her, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

So let's just say she was a little bit peeved when a certain silver-haired individual ogling her car.

"So you're the one who challenged me?" Weiss asked.

"That's me. You're race the other day was pretty impressive."

"Thanks, now I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave my car alone." Weiss spat.

Mercury dashed back and threw his hands up, "Sorry princess, good luck in our race." He finished.

_"You're gonna need it..."_

Weiss just eyed him as he sauntered away, something didn't sit right with that guy, and it was beginning to put Weiss on edge. Ignoring her conscience, Weiss entered her Huayra and started it up. The track was simple, a sprint from here to the Finley Dam which lied to the east of the Valley.

She pulled the car put of the tents and into the oddly cold and rainy outdoors, bringing it to a wet halt at the starting line just 10 feet away. Mercury's Sesto Elemento was already sitting there, waiting for Weiss' arrival. The white-clad girl took a moment to survey the car, remembering what Blake had told her about it.

The Sesto Elemento is equipped with a 6-speed semi-automatic transmission with paddle shift and all wheel drive system, mated to a 5.2 litre V10 engine producing a solid 570 horsepower. The chassis, body, drive shaft and suspension components are made of carbon fiber, making it the same weight as your average compact car, it's extreme lightweight gives it a pretty good handling advantage even to match that of her own Huayra.

The course in question was mostly straight, just along an expressway that turns into a two-laned road at the end, and pulls into a series of sharp bends before linking up with Finley Dam.

Weiss switched on her wipers to combat the oncoming rain as she brought her car to the start line. From the soft seat of her car, Weiss could see a rain soaked Yang approaching her car, she blushed at how the wet clothes hugged her form a little too perfectly. She rolled down the window as the blonde neared.

"Yang? What's up?"

"I'm gonna watch from the first set of turns, where it's covered. I'll see ya there!" Yang shouted.

Weiss nodded as she brought the window back up to its closed position and parked right next to Mercury and his Elemento.

_"This will be so easy." _Weiss' thought as her eyes met Mercury's through the wet windows of their cars. Without further notice, the screens lit up and began to count down. Weiss smiled as it started.

3, Hands on the wheel

2, Shoulders back.

1, Heel meets pedal.

Go.

Weiss slowly brought her foot down upon the gas pedal, and within a few seconds of launch she was already leading, extreme acceleration of her car was another one of it's great aspects. Mercury snarled as he saw the white Huayra shoot ahead, leaving a trail of rain mist in its wake. However his snarl slowly morphed it's was into a smile as the Huayra pulled away.

"Oh well." He said aloud, smirk still plastered on his face.

He wasn't the only one smirking, Weiss was too; however with much different motives at play. In her peripheral mirror, the Elemento was slowly but surely being reduced to a small black dot through the mist casting off her car.

_"Is everything set?" _

Mercury responded to the voice over his ear piece. "Yeah, she won't need them until the first turn. It will be a nice surprise."

_"Good, now enjoy the rest of your race... If you could call it that." _

The voice cut out, Mercury looked ahead, noticing that Weiss was nowhere in sight. Bar the tiny pair of taillights nearing the end of the expressway.

Weiss looked in her mirror again, almost laughing at the fact that Mercury was gone from vision. She was nearing 190 miles an hour as the expressway narrowed into two lanes and entered a hilly area leading towards Finley Dam.

_"He should know better than to challenge a Schnee." _

Roughly a quarter mile ahead was the first sharp hairpin turn, to them left of it was the spectator area Yang had mentioned she be watching from, and behind it was a large forested area, bordered by several large pine trees, instinctively; Weiss brought her foot down onto the brake pedal, and began shifted one gear down to reduce speed. However as her foot hit the pedal, there was no reaction from the car, just kept speeding along at 167 miles an hour.

"What the hell!?" Weiss shouted in the quiet cabin.

Out of the corner of her eye a red error message blinked on the console mounted LCD display, her eyes widened In fear at what she read;

**/Brake Failure .. error code .. 628874 Service Immediately/**

"SHIT!" Weiss screamed. In pure desperation; she grasped the E-brake and yanked it back as far as it could go.

It didn't help at all.

The rear wheels locked up as the brake activated, but to no avail as the rain slick road combined with high speed, caused the Huayra to hydroplane across the pavement. The car was still going a solid 155 miles an hour as it neared the far guardrail.

Weiss ducked in her seat and covered her face with her arms. The last thing she saw was the windshield crack before everything went dark.

...

From the sidelines Yang watched in pure horror as the white Huayra belonging to her girlfriend smashed through the guardrails and over the embankment. The car caught air and flew at least 30 yards before landing nose first into the trees. The car was reduced to mangled pop can as it barreled through the trees, bashing and cracking with each hit. The once white car rolled to a stop in the thick mud as it meshed with a downed tree, mangling the bark and tearing at the grass.

_**"WEISS!" **_

Without prompt, Yang dashed forward, mounting the barrier she ran across the soaked tarmac not caring when her shoes flooded from stepping in puddles. She had never ran faster in her entire life, as she neared the opposite edge and the gaping hole Weiss' car made, she was stopped by race officials, and paramedics.

"Ma'am, please stay back." One paramedic said.

Yang was in shock, caught between crying, and rage. "Fuck you! That's my girlfriend!"

Over his shoulder she could see the officials using the jaws of life on the mangled cockpit of Weiss' Huayra.

"Ma'am please, the officials need there space."

"Ergh!" Yang snapped, figuring actions spoke louder than words, she punched the official square between the eyes, knocking him out cold. As Yang started to run again, she was pinned down by several other officials, grabbing her arms and holding her back. She viciously thrashed in their tight grip, desperately trying to break free.

It was all to no avail as the three men pulled her back to the spectator zone. Yang was openly sobbing, crying out;

"Agh! Let me go! Let me go!... agh, Weiss, Weiss! _**Weiss!" **_

She stood there in the rain, watching as they pulled Weiss' body from the wreckage. She could see blood, so much blood, the only thing that stood out amongst the grays and greens she was surrounded with.

"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, no no no." She panted out, as a gurney was loaded into the back of an ambulance, Yang ran to her car, got in, and slammed on the gas pedal, not bothering to do up her harness the blonde peeled out of the track-side lot, spraying mud and dirt every which way.

There was no way in _hell _she was losing Weiss.

_**######**_

The Ladybug pair sat in Blake's living room, Ruby was nuzzled close to Blake as they watched the race on TV, after their evening the previous day, Ruby couldn't have felt better, being around Blake was her cure for all ills. An antidote of sadness, Blake was just so... cool.

However all afternoon; something had been eating at Ruby, a strong feeling of forgetfulness waged over her as they watched Weiss' Huayra pull way ahead if Mercury and his Elemento.

But she continued to watch, rooting Weiss on the whole way, she squirmed in her spot as this _feeling _was gnawing at her.

She'd get her answer soon.

Blake noticed Ruby's shifting posture and decided to question what was going on.

"Ruby you've been acting strange all afternoon, what's up?"

Ruby eyed Blake "I don't know... I just feel like I'm forgetting something."

Blake ruffled Ruby's crimson hair. "It's fine red, don't- Oh my god..."

"What, What?'

Blake slowly brought a shaky hand up and pointed to the TV, her eyes widened in horror. Ruby averted her gaze too, gasping at what she saw.

Weiss' Huayra flying over an embankment and smashing into several trees.

She got her answer...

"Oh... oh no..." Ruby jammed her palms into her eye sockets and began to sob.

_Weiss_

_Huayra_

_Sabotage..._

A single tear ran down Blake's cheek, her attention swofted to Ruby as she heard the girl mutter something about it 'Being all her fault'.

"Ruby..."

"It all my fault... I-I... I..."

Blake paled Ruby. "Ruby stop it's not you fault."

She lashed out. _**"It is!"**_

She recoiled from the young girls outburst. "Ruby... it's not."

"You d-don't understand... I-I k-knew this was g-g-going to happ-en..."

"What?..."

**A/N Yeah... fluffy then dark again. Hehe, whoops. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, the next one is pretty emotional too, intensely so. Follow, Fav, and Review! See ya next Sunday! **

**-ARMV7**


	7. Chapter 7 On The Road Together

**A/N VERY IMPORTANT STUFF AHEAD! So as some of you may know; Forza Horizon 2 comes out on Tuesday, and I will be playing the hell out of it for... research of course! Yeah, can't wait to tear up the southern European back-country in a Lamborghini Huricané or race A Subaru Impreza against a steam locomotive! (I'm foaming at the mouth for this game) As for this story; expect some changes to it as I play Horizon 2, going to be incorporating more showcase events, and cross-country races, so there will be an updated car list on my profile. Don't worry though; cars will be the same - but I'll be adding rally cars and trophy trucks to that list for the cross-country races. I mean it'd be pretty cool to see Weiss (She's not dead, don't know why everyone thought that...) driving an over-sized Dodge Ram trophy truck, no? **

**Shout out to ****Operator Blake 'Roxasrock, (Thanks for helping me find you-know-what...) he's got **_**another **_**racing fic in the making too, but not for a while, so read his amazing story 'Reclaimers' while you wait for it to hit the shelves.**

**Oh and if you guys want to read one of the best AU's ever; go check out 'Winds Of War' by my good friend Arieko, it's pretty BA.**

**Enjoy, oh and I don't own Forza Horizon 1 or 2, they're sole property of Turn 10 studios and Microsoft. **

**I highly recommend you watch the Forza Horizon 2: Launch Trailer before you read this!**

Chapter 7. On The Road Together.

_"You d-don't understand... I-I k-knew this was g-g-going to happ-en..." _

_"What?..."_

Heavy silence befell the room, bar the TV in the background currently displaying the horrific track-side scene. Blake wiped the beaded sweat on her forehead with the sleeve of her black v-neck. Backpedaled at Ruby's statement; not knowing what to say.

"R-Ruby, what's going on?" She whispered.

"W-We have to get over t-there." Ruby sobbed.

"Not until you-"

"No! We _need_ to get over there right now! I'll explain it to you in the car..." Ruby wiped her tears with the back of her palm and leaped into action. Worryingly; Blake followed suit, grabbing her keys along with a dark gray leather jacket. By the time she managed to get her boots on; Ruby was already waiting outside, not even caring at the rain that slowly soaked her clothing.

No words were mentioned as both girls opened their doors in synchronization, and climbed into Blake's SLS AMG. Ruby almost felt winded as she sat in the heavy bolstered leather seat. How could she have forgotten? She was always like this; forgetting important things way too often. Blake dutifully clicked her harness together, watching as Ruby frustratingly fumbled with hers, the girl was practically shaking in... something that wasn't nervousness.

It almost looked like... fear.

Oddly enough that actually makes sense, for Blake at least. After hearing Ruby's confession about Yang and her past, Blake realized Ruby had every right to be fearful right this very moment. Weiss marked the first person in a long time that Yang had become close too. With the events of the crash and Weiss' life, God-forbid, hanging by a thread, Blake picked out that Ruby wasn't fearful of herself, but rather; Yang.

If Weiss was didn't make it out if this one... Yang would would destroy herself, and if she found out that Ruby was the one at fault... Blake didn't even want to think of what Yang would do.

In synchronization again, both racers closed their doors as Blake cranked the engine and reversed out of the driveway, onto the quiet street and peeling off down the road.

Keeping a decent pace, Blake kept her eyes forward but still initiated the conversation. "Ruby, please tell me, what the _hell _is going on?"

Ruby slumped in her seat. "I didn't tell you the whole story from the night you picked me up..."

Blake jerked the wheel hard left, around a muddy turn and onto the same expressway the race had taken residence on. "What else is there to tell?" She asked, slamming her foot on the pedal, eliciting a muffled roar of the engine from the cockpit.

She took a deep breath. "I actually got in some trouble with the police after I had a run-in with Cinder and her friends..."

"So that's why you were out so late right? Yang bailed you out or something?"

Ruby nodded and sniffed. "Y-Yeah, she bailed me out, we started to drive home, and after an argument, she kicked me out of her car, hence why I called you."

Blake's face contorted in confusion. "So how does that mean you're at fault?"

"Well I heard one of Cinder speak to who I'm pretty sure was Mercury, about... a-bout... uhh."

Blake jerked the wheel again, this time to the opposite side, the site of the accident was within a mile now. "What? Ruby it's okay, you can tell me."

"About sabotaging Weiss' Huayra!" She blurted out before burying her face deep within her palms. The crimsonette's body started to rack with sobs again.

Blake said nothing, still trying to process the new info. By all technicalities, Ruby wasn't _exactly _at fault here. If Cinder was the one who planned it, and Mercury had executed it, then hopefully they could point the finger at them, less they want Yang to lose it again.

Ending the conversation; Blake pulled her SLS AMG, into the lot behind the turn where everything went wrong. People had still gathered, being interviewed by news crews as first-person witnesses to what happened.

Not even allowing for Blake to bring the car to a complete halt, Ruby pushed open the door and hopped out, running over to the crowd with Blake rushing to catch up.

Ruby and Blake pushed past the bystanders until, they reached the guardrail that ended the spectator zone. The sight burned a ghastly image into the crimsonette's mind, wanting to cry again what graced her presence.

Several bashed and broken trees with bits and pieces of automobile parts laying near their trunks. The tight turns guardrail, crashed open with a Huayra sized hole.

"Oh my god..."

But there was one thing that scared _both _girls to the point of tears;

Weiss' Huayra.

The once paragon of automotive engineering was being loaded by winch onto the back of a flatbed truck. The entirety of the car looked nothing like it's original shape or design. Most of the body panels were missing, the ones that remained on the car were scratched, covered in mud and bent like tinfoil. The majority of the carbon fiber monocoque remained intact, but the front and rear frames were bent outing shape, jagged metal edges pointing out in every which way.

All of the windows were shattered, the exhaust system dragged behind the car as it was pulled out if the ditch, Blake could only see one intact wheel limply hanging from the front, the other three where nowhere to be seen.

Ruby could feel her eyes welling with a familiar warm fluid as she eyed the remains of Weiss' car. The part that scared her the most was the state of the cockpit. The roof had completely collapsed, and the left and right pillars had splintered inwards. The seats were crushed under the weight of the roof and glass laced the remaining insides of the car.

There was no way someone could make it out of such a tight space.

Ruby let her tears go as she openly sobbed, Blake tried her damned hardest to hold back her own tears, but it was all _too _much. As they openly sobbed, both came together; latter and former wrapping one another in a loving embrace.

The rain pounded down on them, rendering the girls clothes sopping wet, but they didn't care...

For all they knew...

Weiss could be dead...

_**######**_

"Goddammit! Ergh!"

Yang overtook _another _civilian vehicle. Her F12 becoming gradually covered in mud and dirt as each time she needed to pass, she was forced to veer onto the shoulder.

The blonde was shaking her head, not wanting to remember what just happened. She felt her body grow colder and colder, something she wasn't at all accustomed to. She drove in hysteria; gradually raising her own panicked state.

"Ah Fuck!' She shouted again, swerving by another car, almost losing control as her F12 violently shook on the muddy shoulder.

The blonde had only one goal in mind; the hospital in Carson.

Stamping her foot back down on the gas pedal, Yang pushed the F12 to it's absolute limits, rocketing down the slick two-lane road.

She was going so fast.

God, she had never driven faster in her entire life...

The tachometer spelled out 201 miles an hour, but Yang didn't let up, foot to the floor; she kept going. Heavy rain beating down on the windshield; Yang turned the wipers up to their fastest setting to combat the downpour.

They didn't help though.

Her vision clouded over. Whether it was the liquid of rain beading on glass, or the warm liquid in her paled eyes, she didn't know, nor did she care.

Yang tried to fight the hysteria, repeating her goal tirelessly in her mind.

_One goal: get to the hospital in Carson._

The image of Weiss' Huayra skidding across the pavement flashed through her thought process.

_One goal: get to the hospital in Carson._

The sounds of bending poly-carbon and shattering of glass rung in her ears.

_One goal: get to the hospital in Carson._

The horrifying image of Weiss limply being pulled from the wreckage..

Yang lost an uphill battle as her full emotions finally came rushing out.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! _**Why!?**_" The blonde trashed in her seat, when everything had seemed to be going so well; why did it all have to fall apart?

She already had the answer.

Yang's mind briefly remembered the day Ruby and herself left for the festival. She had to literally drag Ruby from her room at 4 A.M. so they could prepare. When they were ready and their belongings were neatly shoved into the trunk of Yang's F12; both girls gave their goodbyes, but that wasn't it. Right at the last second Summer had pulled Ruby aside so the two could talk in 'private'. Yang wasn't an eavesdropper but there was one sentence she was able to pick up;

_"Take care of your sister Ruby, you know how she gets."_

Yang wanted nothing more than to march right up to them and give Summer a piece of her mind. It was _her _job to take care of Ruby not vice-versa! But the last part is what really irritated Yang; "How she gets?" What's that supposed to mean?

Eventually Ruby joined her in the car and they started to drive off, but one last factor is what really pissed Yang off. The look of near dread on Summer's face as she waved them farewell.

Did she not trust Yang's care of her sister?

Well kicking her out of your car in the dead of night, in the middle of nowhere wasn't helping her case on that one.

She'd talk to Ruby; smooth things over.

But there was something much more important right now.

_One goal: get to the hospital in Carson._

Buildings whizzed by As the F12 flew down main-street, Yang slowly brought her foot down on the aluminum brake pedal. She almost laughed a bit when she saw the tachometer count down from 204 miles an hour.

Now was not a time to get pulled over for speeding.

She now almost smiled as the hospital came into view on the opposite of the road. A small multistage building a third the size of a regular one; the population of the entire valley just bordered on 90,000 so there wasn't need for a large full-scale hospital.

Yang swerved the car left, skidding over the divider and pulling into the roundabout surrounding the front of the main entrance.

She put full force on the brake pedal, bringing the four piston calipers down on the cross-drilled rotors and stopping the car in a mere 94 feet. The mud smeared F12 came to a halt right by the sliding front doors; half on the sidewalk and half not.

Yang didn't even bother to kill the engine as she quite literally kicked her door open, and bolted out.

The blonde pretty well knew that she beat the ambulance here, because last time she checked; ambulances couldn't go 200 miles per hour.

Slipping through the doors; Yang sprinted down the short white-clad hallway and right to the reception desk. Slumping down on the counter; Yang eyed the elderly lady behind the desk.

"Is Weiss Schnee here yet!" She shakily demanded.

The woman jumped out of her seat at Yang's outburst. "Uh, we received the call a few minutes ago she should her here any se-."

_"Out of the way! Patient coming through!" _

Yang swiveled her body towards the source of the noise, and damn near died when she saw _her_.

On a gurney flanked by several paramedics, was Weiss; completely incapacitated. She was dry; but that didn't help the image that was quickly burning in Yang's mind. Dry blood stained her bangs and matted them to her forehead. The majority of her body was veiled in temporary gauze, the lot of it surrounding her abdomen.

_"Oh god..."_

Without second thought, Yang dashed over; her shoes squeaking on the cold floor as she went.

With the stretcher at arms-reach; one of the paramedics strayed away and impeded Yang's progress. "Miss I'm sorry, but the doctors need there space." She spoke whilst waving a clipboard a little to close for comfort.

"I know her! Let me by!" Yang shouted. She had begun to play a blocking game with the Woman. Copying her every move and halting her progress.

"Miss please if you could jus- gah!" In a single fast motion, Yang ripped that annoying clipboard from her hand and in desperation; bashed her across the face with it.

As the woman recoiled from Yang's unnecessary assault, the blonde stole the opportunity to run past and catch up with Weiss.

But as if fate had a bone to pick with Yang, two more male paramedics ascended upon her. Latching onto her arms and dragging her back. "_**ERGH! **_Let me go!" Yang thrashed about in their grip. Helplessly watching as the gurney carrying her girlfriend rounded a corner and dispersed from view.

"Weiss! ... Weiss! ... _**WEISS!**_" Yang bellowed. She slowly ceased her thrashing as her energy faded. "P-Please..."

Both men said nothing, dragging her back to the waiting room and placing her in one of those uncomfortable waiting chairs.

_"Please..."_

"Pleas Ma'am, the doctors need to assess her, distractions would just make it worse for everyone." One of the males spoke before jogging down the hall and out of sight.

Yang buried her palms deep within her eye-sockets. She could already feel the intense paranoia and nervousness set in. Those were two emotions she was quite accustomed to.

Why?

The reason being that those were two emotions she feared.

Why?

Those two emotions were red-flags of an oncoming breakdown.

She wasn't stupid, or blind. Yang knew all to well about her own mental health issues. Noted by her occasional breakdowns that happened every so often. It scared her; the intense nervousness plus the soul - crushing paranoia were things that gave her nightmares. With hopeless effort she tried to fight it, doing everything in her power to maintain at least some coherent form of composure.

Fiddling with her hands, counting the floor tiles, tapping her feet, and even trying to sleep were just some of the efforts she put forward. To which none worked.

So she sat; her paranoia already setting in, her body beginning to rack uncontrollably. She felt her palms get warm and wet as she sobbed in silence, hoping that this was just another nightmare and she'd wake up back at the motel; nothing to worry about.

Seconds past, minutes past, hours past, and still nothing. That is until she heard a soft roar of an engine, or rather a familiar engine.

The sound was followed by two synchronized doors slams and light footfalls shortly after that. Yang heard the whoosh of the sliding doors and a pair of squeaky steps gun their way inside. Not even bothering to look and see who they were, Yang remained silent as the footsteps approached the reception desk.

_"Weiss Schnee; is she here?" _

Wait a minute; She knows that voice.

Ruby?

"Yes she just checked in, the doctors are assessing her now, please take a seat by that blonde girl over there. The doctor should be here soon." The receptionist replied before resuming her paperwork.

Blonde girl? Ruby's eyed widened.

Yang...

Swiveling around Ruby eyed her distraught sister sitting in the corner of the waiting room. Her blonde curls blocked Ruby from interpreting her expression; but from the way she was softly shaking, it wasn't any good.

Blake was the first to reach her. "Yang it's okay were here..." She followed by placing a comforting hand on her back; stroking softly.

Blake walked off to try and find some answers. Ruby grabbed the seat next to her, stirring uncomfortably against the hard leather. She tried to maintain any form of coherent posture to try and comfort Yang.

"Yang I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

She didn't even move.

If only she knew the _whole _story...

Returning from her short investigation, Blake eyed both girls with a dreadful and nervous expression. "The doctor's on his way down now should be here any minute."

So they waited, side by side, together. What was only a few minutes felt like years to the three girls.

Eventually the doctor came down from the main hallway, he was a short man with bright green hair and large glasses, dressed in doctors scrubs. Making his way up to the three; he gave them all a solemn look. "Evening ladies; I'm doctor Oobleck. I assume you three are waiting for Miss Schnee, yes?"

2 out if 3 nodded.

"Well I have good news and bad news; good news is that Miss Schnee is stable and currently resting. The bad news is her injuries will end her racing career for the festival this year."

A gasp.

A cry.

A growl.

"_If _we don't do immediate surgery that is. I've attempted to reach her father and her sister; but that was deemed unsuccessful, and by hospital policy it's left in the person of closest relation to her." Oobleck explained.

Blake and Ruby turned to Yang, who _still _hadn't moved.

"Do. It." Yang muttered.

Oobleck nodded. "If it's any consolation, Weiss will be just fine, it's only some minor bone reconstruction, you girls have nothing to worry about." With a confirmed nod, Oobleck practically ran off.

"See Yang, everything will be just fine..." Ruby said, a tear gliding down her cheek. The guilt slowly started gnawing at her insides. Weiss would be okay, and Yang would be too, but if she told the truth...

That wasn't an option right now.

There was something else though, something that was eating away at her with an even greater force.

_**######**_

Three days.

Three long grueling days.

This was how long Yang waited for the news. She visited the hospital everyday. Waiting for Weiss to return to the living, she longed for her touch, her embrace, everything about her, she lost countless hours of sleep, tossing and turning wondering if the following day would be the day the call would come.

It did.

Wednesday Morning 7:24 A.M. The races this week had been postponed as the investigation into the crash had led to a numerous amount of dead-ends. Yang almost fainted when the call came, not wasting a second; she hastily got dressed and made a beeline for her car.

The weather acted as if nothing had happened, the day following the crash was bathed in brilliant hot sunlight; drying the roads and cracking the once muddy shoulders. Sloppily dressed and not really awake yet, Yang made her way to the hospital, cautiously this time; as there was no need for crazy driving.

She was in a hurry, but not that kind of hurry - Not again.

Parking her F12 _properly _this time; Yang made her way back inside the hospital and was given directions to Weiss' room.

So that leads us to where we are now, Yang; standing in front of the door, eyes boring into the knob, like she had never seen one before. Shakily bringing a hand up, the blonde gripped the cold steel in her hands and turned...

Weiss lurched upright at the unknown intruder, but settled back down; remembering exactly who it was that she requested;

Yang.

She had actually regained consciousness hours before, her first request was for the doctors to inform Yang of her awakening. There, stumbling through the doorframe was Yang. Weiss almost burst out in tears as she took in the longing that dominated Yang's expression. For the first time in years; Weiss felt wanted, cared.

Needed.

Ice-blue and Lilac locked, each girl not knowing what to say. Tensioned silence befell the room. Until Yang decided to make the first move.

"_Hey,_" Yang practically whispered.

Weiss choked down a sob, "Yang…"

There was so much that she wanted to say. She wanted to apologize for the suspense that was plaguing Yang. She wanted to thank Yang for being so committed. But all that came out was sorrowful gasps and hiccups as Yang sauntered over; wrapping her sore body in the most loving embrace a human could feel.

Her voice shattered. "Y-Yang I..."

"Shh, it's okay." Yang repeated, "It's all okay."

"You're a terrible liar." Her voice cracked.

Yang smiled a bit. "You're awake now... and that's all that matters."

Weiss sobbed into Yang's cold shoulder, but these went tears of sorrow, but rather, of joy.

For once in her life, Weiss felt connected, cared for.

Loved.

As Yang righted back and eyed her, realization sunk in. She needed to get out of here, she loathed hospitals; from the chemical scent, to the beeping of various machines. She hated them.

Another thing happened to cross her mind, the main reason for this mess in the first place.

Her Huayra.

It frightened her. She had owned that car going on two years now, 1.4 million Lien Hypercar's don't just fail like that. As soon as her father gets wind of the incident, there'd be nothing but lawsuits and legal battles ahead. But Weiss couldn't help but think there was something or _someone _else at play.

Either way she needed to see her car, the perfect excuse to get out of this wretched place.

"Yang..?" She gently asked.

"Hmm?" Yang pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"I want to leave here..."

"Weiss you just woke up you're not going anywh-"

"Please!" She used every bit of willpower she had to shout at Yang.

Yang could see the desperation that shimmered in Weiss' brilliant orbs. Deciding that arguing wasn't the way to go right now; Yang stood up and pulled the white sheet covering Weiss body back. The white-clad girl smiled a bit as Yang got her message, she unhooked the various equipment attached to her and rolled out of bed. Pain shooting up her legs as they attempted to take the full force of her weight.

"Whoa! Weiss take it easy!" Yang chided.

"I can walk..."

"Like hell you are..." Yang placed one hand on Weiss' back and the other in the crook of her knees, lifting her up and carrying her bridal-style.

"Yang..." Weiss whispered looking up at Yang. "Thanks for this..."

"Hey, hey... it's okay just relax."

Yang slipped through the doorway again and jogged down the hall, thanking the fact that Weiss' room was located on the ground floor.

"Excuse me Ma'am? Hey stop!" One nurse called out as Yang charged by.

Ignoring everything but the exit doors in front of her, Yang continued to run, Weiss tightly nuzzled against her body, sharing each other's warmth.

Yang darted down the short sidewalk and to the parking lot, she opened the passenger door and placed Weiss neatly inside before shutting it, and climbing in on the other side. Hastily Yang cranked the engine and peeled out of the lot; down the street and away from Carson.

"Yang take it easy... still in pain you know..."

Even in pain she was _still _scolding her.

Yang let off the accelerator and brought the car to the 65 mile and hour speed limit. "Sorry Weissy."

Weiss giggled a bit, she hated that nickname but for once she actually accepted it, another sign of Yang's fondness for her.

The weather was beautiful now, bright sunlight coming over the horizon bathing the valley in orange and yellow.

Smiling Weiss clicked on the radio.

_"-With "You and Me" right here on 106.9 K-WATT FM. Wukong out." _

**"~Here we are**

**On the road together**

**Racing time **

**You and ****I~"**

Weiss listened to the lyrics, grinning at how close they were to where she is know. She stirred in her seat as Yang drove along, listening to the music as it played.

**"~Trying to climb**

**The snakes and ladders**

**Then block the shine**

**And blind your eyes~"**

Weiss looked to Yang, the girl who had stuck with her all this time, thinking back when she first came to the festival 2 years back. Everyone kept their distance, less they incurred the wrath of Mr. Schnee's daughter. It was her first time really interacting with the public, each one snarling at her for being rich. She really started to outright resent herself, assuming that it was all her fault.

**"~Cause its easy to feel weighed down**

**And it's easy to blame ourselves**

**When the sky is filled up with clouds **

**Raining down, yeah~" **

Then she remembered her first introduction with Yang, during the purple wristband events; vividly remembering how Yang had approached _her _and treated her like a real human being. Of course she treated Yang poorly, but that crazy oaf wouldn't let up, constantly wanting to be her friend.

**"~'Cause it's you and me against the world now**

**And it's you and me against the world now**

**'Cause it's you and me against the world**

**Oh it's you and me against the world**

**Oh it's you and me**

**It's you and me**

**It's you and me**

**Against the world~"**

Weiss' mind flashed to the beautiful night almost 3 weeks ago; berating Yang for that crazy move on the freeway. Then Yang just... came at her. Their lips locking in the most passionate thing Weiss had ever felt in her entire life. Marking the beginning of their _real _relationship.

**"~Waiting now **

**On the side of nowhere**

**Spinning tires**

**Worn and tired**

**Reading maps**

**Lead us somewhere**

**We didn't plan**

**But here we stand**

**Cause It's you, and me, against, the world now...~"**

Weiss stirred again, the song fading away as she turned the volume down. Weiss was waiting. Waiting for someone like Yang to come along and teach her so much, about life, cars, and even silly things like different types of shampoo.

But those were all things that made Yang, _Yang. _And why Weiss liked her so much in the first place.

But maybe liked doesn't do this relationship justice anymore...

Yang reached to turn the radio back up, but her hand was halted by Weiss' own alabaster one. Expecting a smack Yang pulled her hand back, but went wide eyed as Weiss grabbed it and intertwined her fingers with Yang's own.

"Weiss?"

"Yang I want to tell you something, pull over."

"Wha? I-"

"Just do it!"

"Okay!" Yang reduced speed and pulled onto the gravel shoulder, the car now sitting on a remote back road in the middle of nowhere.

Grabbing Yang's hand she rested their intertwined palms on the glove box. The two now sitting inches apart held each other in an embrace, their eyes connected as they both leaned in and locked themselves in a strong and passionate kiss. Once they separated Weiss grinned nervously.

"Yang... since the day we met two years ago I was attracted to you, even if I denied it, I was; but I was to stupid to figure stuff out, so I held it in. But then we shared that moment on the freeway and for once in my life I felt like someone genuinely cared about me."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Weiss, I..."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "The real reason I requested you to come see me right away was because I was afraid after the crash you'd want nothing to do with me. B-But that wasn't the case, you came, and showed that you really do care." She took a shaky breath and continued.

"Whenever I'm around you, I feel protected, safe and..."

"What?" Yang asked, gripping Weiss hand tightly.

"Yang... I love you. There's no other way to put it, I have and always will." Weiss bit her lip, preparing herself for the incoming rejection.

That would never come.

Yang shed tears of joy. "W-Weiss, I love you too... it's okay, I've been acting the same foolish way, the same idiotic way."

"You calling me an idiot?" Weiss giggled as Yang brushed a stray hair from her eyes.

Yang giggled too.

"Well promise me no more idiocy." Weiss sniffed.

Yang smiled. "I promise. I always will."

Weiss pulled Yang close and locked their lips tightly. It was the most serene, elated,and time-stopping event sue had ever been put through.

And hopefully not the last.

As theh relinquished their lips one final thought crossed her mind, almost making her squeal in delight.

_"She loves me too!"_

**A/N ****"You & Me" (feat. W. Darling) was the song, fits the scene pretty well, yes? (Psst, it's from the launch trailer.)**

**FREEZERBURN! Yep I did it; may seemed a little rushed, but I really wanted to get out if the dark stuff... for now... Leave a review on your thoughts while I go get revved up for Horizon 2, see ya next week! **

**-ARMV7**


	8. Chapter 8 Hiatus

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this is two weeks almost. But I regret to inform you all that I'm putting this on temporary hiatus until things in my life settle down a bit. I've been swamped with school work, and extra curricular work. Plus ACen is coming soon and I'll be attending that.**_

_**I'll probably pick this back up somewhere late next month when things start to cool down. I really apologize for this, hope you can understand. This story is my second fav of all my works as you guys know how much I love super cars.**_

_**This will actually be a good thing become I honestly have no idea where to go with this thing now, so the short intermission will give me time to work out the plot and give you guys some quality work.**_

_**Thanks for your continued support. **_

_**-ARMV7**_


End file.
